A Choice Makes All The Difference
by Daozang
Summary: Everyone has a choice to make in life. Whether it is life changing or not depends on how you look at it. However, for one Nagoda Z. Umao, a choice is everything in life. Each choice depicts what will happen to him as it is his semblance. A rare Reality Changing semblance called "Absolute Choices". OC with Absolute Choices as their semblance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know how this will turn out but if anyone wants they can use this story idea to create their own fanfic. Also, this came to me when I was listening to music and the opening for Noucome started playing after RWBY's This will be the day. Looking into the Noucome fanfictions, I only found two and no crossovers which was surprising to me. If anyone can make a better story with having a character with Absolute Choices as their semblance, tell me so I can read your story. I hope you enjoy reading this as I am not the best at writing.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **bold – Absolute Choices**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking'  
(Time Skip)

Chapter 1

Story Start.

Choices, everyone has their own choice to make in life. Some decide to become hunters or dust shopkeepers, other make more little choices like what they want to eat or whether they want to get a drink with their meal. For me, one Nagoda Z. Umao however, a choice is everything to me in my life. Most don't need to make a life altering choice at a young age but I did because of my stupid Semblance unlocking. Now I am following my dream of becoming a hunter going to signal academy but one problem for me is that my semblance affects anything in my life. You must be confused so let's go begin from when it first unlocked.

* * *

It all started two years ago when I was ten, living on the island of Patch. I was a young boy of Asian descent, messy black hair with a black t-shirt and blue jeans. I had just started training my body and my aura which had been awoken by a passing by Hunter visiting his family two months ago when a pitch black Beowolf walked out from the forestry. Being the dumb little ten year old I was and wanting to become a hunter, I threw a rock at it. "GGGGRRRRRRR". "SHIT". As it charged towards me I tripped on a tree root falling on my back, everything stopped once it jumped at me.

Looking around, there was a blueish tint to everything, and I mean everything. Then a voice called out to me. **"I am your semblance Absolute Choices, now Choose 1. The beowolf mauls you and goes into the village attracting more of its kind, 2. A tree branch falls and impales the beowolf".** Feeling confused, a sharp pain jabbed into my mind. "Fine, I choose 2". As I declared this, the world returned to normal with the beowolf halfway towards me. Screaming for my life, I watched as a large tree branch broke and impaled the beowolf, killing it instantly.

"What the Oum just happened?" Going closer, I watched as the beowolf began dispersing into particles before running back home. "Welcome home Nagoda, how was your day?" Mom said chopping some vegetables. **"Choose, 1. Your parents decide to enroll you into Signal Academy but decide you are old enough to live on your own and begin traveling the world, 2. Your parents decide being a hunter is too risky for you and you lose your dream of being a hunter"**. Looking around, the blue tint was everywhere with large word bubbles floating around. Then the migraine hit again. "Are you alright?" mom said as I held my head.

"Yeah, I'm alright" I said sitting on the couch whispering one as the blue tint faded away. "Okay, Oh right Nagoda, your father and I decided to enroll you into Signal Academy, aren't you excited about your dream of becoming a hunter coming true" she said passing me a paper. "You can start in two years after you finish your grade school education, also your father and I decided that you're old enough to live on your own so we are going on a worldwide trip, we'll send money so you can support yourself".

I was astonished at what just happened, the weird choices I made actually came true. "I'm going to go to my room to think" I said heading upstairs. "Okay, just remember to take good care of yourself". Once I entered my room, I thought about what happened. 'So I was training my aura when a beowolf attacked, then apparently my semblance unlocked'. "Can I use my semblance like everyone else?" As I tried to force my semblance to work, all I got was a large migraine that lasted for a minute. "Okay, I can't force my semblance".

After a couple minutes, I had taken a shower and changed into cleaner clothes. "Nagoda, come eat". "Be right down". Leaving my room, I was faced with another decision. **"Choose, 1. Become a master chef while being only able to taste food you make, 2. Become a master musician while becoming mostly deaf"**. 'What kind of decisions are these?' I thought before the migraine hit. "Fine, ONE". "One what Nagoda" my father said walking towards the stairs from the bathroom. "Oh I was just answering my sem-AGHH" a large migraine then hit me hard. "Are you okay son". **"You may not tell anyone about your semblance"** it said as the pain subsided.

"Yeah, just a headache" I lied going downstairs to the dinner table. "Okay then, also did your mom tell you yet about ho-" "Yeah, you guys are going to travel around and I am going to live alone". Sitting down I then filled my plate after praying. Taking my first bite, I noticed that I could not taste anything, all I got was bland flavor. 'Stupid semblance' I thought as I continued to eat the tasteless food. "So how was the meal?" mom asked seeming concerned for me as she noticed that I did not eat as much. "It was good, can I go now I have a large headache". After being excused I left to go upstairs to my room.

'Why did I have to get such a troublesome semblance' I thought thinking about all that passed by today. 'I should probably sleep, school starts again tomorrow'.

* * *

(Next Morning)

"We left early today, we left you a card holding 6000 lien which should last you for the month. We'll send more near the end of the month, take care and we love you. Mom and Dad". Looking at the card next to the note I placed it in my wallet. "Well I better make breakfast then". Going around the kitchen, I gathered all the supplies to make pancakes. After gathering them, I began mixing with incredible ease which I have never had before.

"I guess that the choice was actually a good one for surviving on my own then" I said while preparing the pan and batter. After I finished cooking, I gathered the pancakes on a plate with some maple syrup. "Well, here goes". Taking my first bite of my first time cooking, I was surprised that I actually tasted normal. "It actually has flavor". After finishing my food, I then left for grade school after the summer vacation entering the fifth grade. Reaching the school campus, I wondered around as I had little to no friends at all.

 **"Choose, 1. Be hit by a ruby rose, 2. Be hit by a large basketball"**. Deciding that a small rose wouldn't hurt so much, I choose one as being hit by a basketball would hurt more. Oh how wrong I was for assuming too quickly. "LOOK OUUUT" said a girl in a red hood, speeding towards me. "OMPH". "Sorry, I couldn't stop in time" the girl apologized as a more familiar face for me showed up, reading a book. "Sorry about her Nagoda, this is Ruby Rose, she also has no friends". "Hey, Come on Nicola just because you're my only friend doesn't make me friendless" I said as Ruby helped me up.

"Anyways, my name is Nagoda, Nagoda Z. Umao". "Oh, well as Nicola said earlier my name is Ruby Rose, so want to be friends?" she asked with her hood on her head. "Sure, we are all misfits in this school anyways" I said as it was true. "I'm an introvert that does weird stuff and Nicola spends most of her time reading or cosplaying, what about you?" "Me, I just love weapons, did you know that blah blah blah blah" Ruby started and continued until the bell rung after five minutes of her talking about weapons and about how she is going to make a scythe to become a huntress. "Okay, so you're the weapon loving extraordinaire, you'll fit right in" I said as we walked to class which we all had together.

Entering the classrooms, we were allowed to sit wherever we wanted. "Alright children, settle down, for starts lets ju-" **"Choose, 1. Take your shirt off and run around like a chicken, 2. Take your pants off and jump around pretending to kick ghosts".** 'What if I don't want to dance around' I thought as the migraine began. **"Choose Choose Choose".** "Are you okay over there" the teacher called out as I began to cry while taking off my shirt. "THIS IS HOW A CHICKEN RUNS" I shouted as I ran around with my arms like wings. "This is a whole new weird for him" Nicola said to Ruby who just laughed along while shouting about how funny I was.

* * *

And that was how I first met Ruby as well as found out about my semblance. Now? I have started my education at Signal Academy, with many choices during those two years causing me to be known as a delinquent as well as a misfit just like my friends Ruby and Nicola earning the name Reject Three as no one wanted to be our friends. Now together we will become great hunters and huntresses with cool wea- **"Choose, 1. You will fight using a portable kitchen, 2. You will fight using toothpicks and toothpick sized weapons"** DAMN IT SEMBLANCE.

A/N I hope you enjoyed if you read this far, next couple of chapters will be going through signal academy and becoming the Reject Five including Yuoji and Yukihira into the mix. Also I have many ideas in my head such as having Deathryuger in the Familiar of Zero World or a fanfic with someone with Rio's powers from gekirangers rebuilding the RinJyuKen AkuGata in some other anime world. Review, Follow, And Favorite if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I hope I did a good job on this chapter. Please read and enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer I own only my OCs. I do not own RWBY or Noucome.**

 **bold – Absolute Choices**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking'  
(Time Skip)

Chapter 2

Story Start.

"Hey Nagoda, are you going to just stay in front of the school forever" said Ruby who was staring at me. Currently I was faced with two really hard decisions. **"Choose, 1. Fight with a Portable kitchen, 2. Fight using toothpicks and toothpick sized weapons".** 'My weapon choices' I thought sadly as I choose choice 1. "ONE".

"One what, anyways did you pack us a lunch" she said as Nicola walked towards us. "Hey guys, come on, we have the same classes together" Nicola said wearing a large bow on her head, grabbing one of the three lunch bags I had held out as ruby grabbed the other. A fun fact, when they found out I had amazing cooking skills after eating my lunch one day, they demanded that I make them lunch every day of school. We came across an agreement that I would accept if they brought the ingredients to make their lunches to my house. I also learned that my cooking can lead to people either orgasming or gain a large amount of energy as after they ate my lunch, they had a food orgasm and ruby was zipping around the classroom and had to be sent outside which she ran about two to three miles in just a couple minutes before the excess energy ran out.

"I made rice and curry, also for ruby I packed a plate of cookies and for you Nicola, I packed an orange cheesecake". Since I got the skill too cook very good food but lost my taste for other foods, I might as well learn to cook other foods. "Yes cookies" ruby said as I bumped into a white haired girl with redish pink eyes. "Sorry about that" I said as I helped her up. "Its no problem" she said as she stood up. "My name is Nagoda, Nagoda Z. Umao, whats your name" I asked as another girl with long brown hair ran up to us.

"Yo, Yukihira, who's this" she said inspecting me as she asked. "hello, my name is Yuuoji Ouka, how are you" she said putting her hand out. "My name is Nagoda Z. Umao" I said repeating myself shaking her hand. "My name is Yukihira Furano" said the white haired girl who began to fix her hairclip when I noticed that I made her drop her lunch. "Sorry about your lunch, here you can have mine, it's curry and rice with some Strawberry tart as the dessert".

"Thank you" she said as we all began to walk towards class after Ruby and Nicola introduced themselves. Turns out we all had the same first class taught by Ruby's dad and had Qrow as our combat instructor. During lunch, we found out that just like us, Yuoji and Yukihira were also misfits in the school leading to the creation of a Reject five, where our names quickly spread throughout the school after Ruby went on a lecture about weapons while speeding around everywhere during a lesson, Nicola walked around dressed as a magical girl and occasionally changing costumes, and I had a choice making me run through five different classrooms shouting about boobs and the men having small dicks causing a large uproar, it was either that or jump out a window naked while running back to the bathroom where my clothes were at. We decided that we would stick together during the school years and went to lunch under a large tree in the courtyard.

"So what weapons are you going to make, I've decided to make a large sniper scythe so that I can use what my uncle qrow is teaching me" ruby said already making designs which she labeled Crescent Rose. "I'm using a portable kitchen" I said with tears streaming down my face as I remembered the mornings choice. "I am going to make a flying chainsaw" Nicola said as we watched Yukihira take her first bite of my lunch. Soon, she had a look of bliss cross her face as a wet spot appeared on her skirt. "Here's a napkin" I said passing it while looking away.

"This lunch is amazing, you have to make me lunch everyday maggot" she said with wide eyes before turning back to her normal appearance. "Let me have some" Yuoji said as we all watched her take a bite. "HUAAAAA" she moaned as she held her face in bliss leading to another food orgasm. "How are you two not affected by his cooking" they said looking towards Ruby and Nicola. "You get kinda used to his food after a while, however when he really cooks, it has an amazing affect" Ruby said enjoying her lunch as Nicola ate her Cheesecake slice.

"I thought that a kitchen wouldn't be that deadly but now that I have had your cooking, I think that you are going to be very dangerous" Yukihira said staring at her food before noticing that Yuoji had eaten half her food, racing to finish the rest before her friend ate all of the lunch. As they all finished, ruby was speeding around everywhere again after finishing her plate of cookies. Nicola was dressed in a business suit going into character after finishing her lunch, no one really noticed how or when she changed but that one second she was dressed as a magical girl and the next she was a business woman.

"So I now have to make five lunchs for us" I said as I ate a slice of cheesecake and some bland school lunch. "Yep, and as a gift, here is a new type of candy, since Yukihira was calling you a maggot earlier, have some maggot flavored candy from my family's company" she said pulling out a bag of candy with the words Maggot flavored in large print. "I knew that a bug catastrophe was coming today, I just didn't think it would be this" Yukihira said as Yuoji shoved a maggot shaped candy into everyone's mouth, even somehow making it into a speeding ruby causing her to stop abruptly and chew. Soon everyone but me was throwing up rainbows.

"Sorry, but I have a weird sense of taste allowing me to only taste my own self-made food" I said looking on as my spit turned into a rainbow color. Then, I threw up, not because of the taste which was bland but from some other reason. I then read the ingredients out loud. "Other than sugar, we cannot disclose our ingredients, what kind of bullshit is this" I said until I saw a familiar logo on the front. "You own the UOG Company, one of the leading business and manufacturing companies rivaling the Schnee dust company" I said as Yuoji just scratched her head. "Yeah, so what are you going to ask for anything now" she said looking at me. "Nope, but if you want me to make you lunch, please help me buy ingredients like the other two do" I said finishing off the cheesecake to fill my stomach.

After class was over, we all went to the store to buy some supplies for me to make everyone's lunches. "So where do you live" Yuoji said as we walked to my house after buying enough food supplies for me to make food for about three weeks. "I live just up the hill, near the forest's edge". After getting home, everyone called their homes to tell them that they were visiting a friend's house for dinner, making me cook for them.

* * *

 _'one year later'_

After a year, we had all made our weapons, I had a box on my side that I could reach into and grab anything I had put into there or push a button turning it into a small kitchen. Ruby finished her Cresent rose, and Nicola made her pink chainsaw that let her fly named Mystletain. Yuoji decided that she wanted to make a large bang during fights and went with a rocket launcher spear that shot out mini rockets while Yukihira went with a parasol sword.

We still were known as the reject five as everyone else tried to stay away from us. We managed to get better at using our weapons and Qrow went away on a mission leading to a new instructor to teach us. "Now class, we are going to have a mock battle, if you want to fight someone, please have a teacher watch the fight but for now, we are going to randomize the fights". "Sir I would like to fight one of the reject five" said a large cocky looking boy with a large axe. "Sure, who are you going to fight" the instructor said as he prepared a field and an aura reading screen. "I want to fight Nagoda" he said pointing at me.

"Alright, both of you get ready and go to down to the field". He held his large battle axe in hand while I had my box to my side. "Let's go you dumb idiot" he said as the instructor began the match. He then rushed towards me as I placed my hand into my kitchen. 'Butcher knife' I thought pulling out a rectangle knife, smacking away the large weapon before sending a cut towards him cutting his shirt. "You little shit, stay still" he said swinging his axe as it began to glow red sending out flames as it did so. 'Sink faucet' I thought pulling out a sink faucet and sprayed the fire before it could reach me.

Placing it back into the kitchen, I then began to dodge around his swings occasionally smacking it away with the knife before switching the butcher knife with a regular kitchen knife. On his tenth swing, I dodged behind him, cutting him again before another choice appeared before me. **"choose, 1. Stab the opponent in the heart, 2. One thousand years of death with a rolling pin".** Naturally not wanting to be a murderer, I switched my knife with a rolling pin and prepared myself. "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH" I shouted as I jabbed his asshole with the rolling pin causing him to fly into the air.

"Aura or not, that seemed like it hurt" said the instructor who continued to watch. "I'll get you for that you shitbag" he said swung his axe at me point blank. 'Frying pan' I thought as I pulled out my biggest frying pan, smacking away the axe with great speed before making a loud clang by hitting him in the face. He then fell backwards knocked out. "Winner is Nagoda, nurse can you take care of him please" the instructor said as I walked back to the others who had a large empty circle around our seats as no one wanted to be near us. "Good win Nagoda" Yuoji said as Ruby laughed at me using the thousand years of death on another student. Looking at the field, I saw how burnt the field was only to see no ashes.

"Next to fight is Nicola Sapphires and Yukihira Furano". "Good luck you two" I said as Nicola went down looking like a magical girl and Yukihira opened her parasol. "Ready, Fight". Nicola then revved up her chainsaw as the word Nicola appeared glowing on the blade of the chainsaw. As she charged forward, Yukihira dodged under the first swing knocking the air out of Nicola before kicking her into the air. "Ha, take this" she said floating in the air revving the chainsaw more. "Mystletain Kick" she shouted flipping towards Yukihira from the air as she held out Mystletain. Yukihira then held up her parasol. The chainsaw then hit the parasol, knocking Yukihira back as she charged towards her again.

"Thousand Sparrow strikes" Yukihira said pulling out her sword and making multiple jabs causing an illusion of a thousand sparrows flying towards Nicola. She blocked most of the hits with Mystletain before flying back up. "Super spinning tornado" Nicola said revving Mystletain as she spun around making a twister which lifted up Yukihira. Nicola then flew around Yukihira slicing her from many angles. After the wind died down, both of them were still standing but Yukihira looked like she went through a storm of blades, which isn't really far off from what happened. "Nicola wins" the instructor said as the screen showed that Nicola was almost in the yellow and Yukihira was in the red. After that fight, there were three more before the bell rang. "Alright, remember to stay safe and aim high" he said as everyone left to go home.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, if you did follow, favorite, or leave a review.

Choice 2 – start from nagoda's fight. As I walked down, I readied my weapons. "Begin". As the other student charged forward, I opened my box and thrust it forward launching needles towards him. "1,000 needles" I said tossing more needles until he looked like a push pin. Soon enough, a walking cactus ran up to me and began dancing as the other student forced the needles out of him. "Alright Cactaur, 10,000 needles" I shouted as we did a little dance before shooting thousands of needles, leaving a student shaped outline in needles as we covered the whole field. "Winner is Nagoda and Cactaur".

 **Choose**

 **Continue reading**

 **Stop reading**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I decided to update this first. I am currently trying to make a chapter for Remnants of a New Hikounin Sentai and for Victorious Imagination in Remnant.

 **Disclaimer I own only my OCs. I do not own RWBY or Noucome.**

 **bold – Absolute Choices**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking'  
(Time Skip)

Chapter 3

Story Start.

It was the middle of the day in my home, during the weekend. Inside was a full house with Ruby, Yukihira, Yuoji, and Nicola with their family with the exception of Nicola as her parents went along with mine. "So this is the boy that you had our chefs stop making you lunch for" said Yuoji's father watching me prepare a type of noodles called Pho. "Yep, he makes the best food ever" Yuoji said as they sat at the table while I brought everyone bowls of Pho noodles. "Why is everyone here again?" I said setting down some more bowls.

"So that we all can see the boy that our children want to make them lunches and how good his food is" Said Yukihira's dad. Apparently, all the adults at the table already knew each other, Yuoji's parents and Yukihira's parents were on the same team and went on missions with Ruby's parents team while in school. "Just a warning, once you eat his food it will be hard to forget" Tai Yang said as I sat down. Once we all had our forks or chopsticks in hand, we took our first bite. It was amusing to watch the reactions of everyone who hadn't had my food before such as Yukihira's parents crying in happiness and Yuoji's parents looking like they had done something in their pants. Meanwhile Tai Yang looked like he had become buff for a while before turning back to normal and Yang's hair began to shine brilliantly for a while.

"You must come to work for me" Yuoji's dad said as everyone dug into the food. "Nope, not now, I want to become a hunter" I said eating my Pho and cursing that all the food I made tasted normal to me while everyone else looked like they had an explosion of flavor in their faces. "Hey Nagoda, you seem more girly looking then before" Yang said pointing out my body. About halfway through the first year of signal, I had a choice between becoming a feminine looking boy, aka a trap, or become a very large buff extremely muscular woman. I choose to become a trap.

 **"Choose, 1. Shout out loud in front of everyone that you wish to marry all their daughters, 2. Flip your bowl and start complaining about being girly looking".**

'I really hate my semblance' I thought as I flipped my innocent noodles onto the table. "Why does everyone think I'm a girl" I shouted surprising Yang as the choices disappeared. "Sorry about that, it's just so annoying that people keep thinking I'm a girl when I'm a guy" I said cleaning up my spilt lunch. "It's alright Nagoda, Yang didn't meant that you were a girl, right sis" Ruby said trying to cheer me up after finishing her second bowl. "Yeah, its alright Nagoda, we're here for you" Nicola said finishing her sixth bowl of pho.

"How you eat so much and not get fat is beyond me" Yang said watching as Nicola and I began to finish the large pot of noodles by ourselves as the others finished after their first bowl while we were on our seventh. "Don't be jealous because you're scared of being fat" I said until I realized my mistake after a fist met my face. "You shouldn't call girls fat or that will happen" the guys in the building said at the same time which made them stare at each other. "My noodles" I cried out seeing my bowl fall off the table "They were innocent".

"So I now see why our daughters want you to make their lunches from now on" Yukihira's dad said while Yuoji's dad nodded in agreement while their wives seemed to be formulating some sort of plan in their heads. "See guys, I've tastes his food before so I just allowed him to make Ruby her lunch" Tai Yang said while Yang apologized for hitting me in the face. "Don't apologize for the face shot, I deserved that, apologize for the noodles" I cried as Nicola patted my back in sympathy. "Well then, take care of our daughters" said their fathers at the same time making them start a fight with each other.

* * *

(Three Years Later)

After three years, the Reject five became better known around patch. Everyone knew that Ruby was a weapons maniac, Nicola was a cosplaying bookworm, Yuoji had rampages with the merchandise she bought to class, Yukihira was the boring hard to get along with girl, and I was known to do crazy things at random moments as well as have just about every guy think I'm a girl. Currently, the reject five were in vale getting some dust and other supplies such as groceries. "Here we are, from dust till dawn" Ruby said leading us to the dust shop she always went too.

 **"Choose, 1. Roman Torchwick appears to rob the dust, 2. A meteor destroys vale".**

'who is Roman Torchwick' I thought as the migraines hit. "You okay there Nagoda" Yukihira said as I nodded while whispering a one. As we went in, we bought some dust while Ruby began to look through a weapons magazine. Meanwhile, a small group of people appeared in black suits except for one who's clothes just screamed villain. "Please, don't take my lien" the old man said as we all saw what was happening. "We aren't here for your money, take the dust". Just as he said that, Ruby smashed one grunt out the window. "Comando" Nicola said using her semblance called Paradigm Shift which allows her to change her fighting style to different subjects such as using dust to do ranged magic like attacks and block attacks to deal stronger counterattacks (from Final Fantasy XIII), it also allowed her to switch costumes really fast.

She then pulled out Mystletain and knocked two more grunts out while Yukihira launched another out with a drop kick. "Hi Jump Kick" Yuoji said knocking some more grunts out while I smashed Roman out with a frying pan. "Well, I should probably leave now" he said as more grunts arrived while he went to the top of a building. "Ruby, Nicola go after him" I said bringing out two more frying pans with dust inlaid with them to cook food as well as make flaming frying pans for combat. "On it" she said as she launched herself up the building with Nicola flying up after her switching to Sentinel with a martial arts gi equipped.

"Alright then, Yukihira beat the shit out of them, Yuoji can blow them up, and I'll smack them in the face" I said as we set off to fight the mob of suited men. As I ran forward, I set the frying pans on fire and quickly smacked one grunt in the face. Spinning around, I deflected a sword and smacked the man with the other frying pan setting his hat on fire. "Boom" Yuoji said as a hail of missiles fell upon the grunts as she formed more. Yuoji's semblance allowed her to change dust or actual dust into bullets or in her case small missiles and was called "Gun God's Blessing". Meanwhile a large fiery explosion occurred on the rooftop. "I think their fine" Yuoji said knowing just how destructive that

"Fall to the floor in agony" Yukihira said slicing through the ranks as bullets and slashes slipped off of her body. Her semblance was the ability to slip out of sharp attacks such as sword slashes and being shot without damage as long as she is moving and was called "Serpents body". She then went around using the deflected attacks towards others making friendly fire on the opposition while knocking away others with her parasol.

"That takes care of them" I said hitting the last grunt in the chest knocking him into a dumpster. "Run guys, scary Teacher alert" Nicola and Ruby shouted as we turned only to start floating into the air with our weapons floating out of reach. "You are all coming with me" said a blond woman in a teachers outfit and a purple tattered cape. "NOT AGAIN" I shouted trying to swim in the air as we were taken to the police station.

* * *

(At the police station)

"Why would a group of girls like yourselves be doing fighting criminals in front of a dust store at night" Glynda said as we were all sitting at an interrogation table. "I'm not a girl" I said raising my hand as Glynda stared confused. "Sorry for that then, but that still doesn't answer my question on why five children were fighting a notorious criminal" she said walking back and forth. "If it was up to me I would let you go with a pat on the back".

At this Ruby perked up a bit, Yukihira and I leaned back scared, Nicola started to fall asleep, and Yuoji was making a small missile under the table. "And a slap on the wrist" she finished smacking the table setting off the missile in Yuoji's hand spooking Ruby and covering Nicola in soot waking her. "But there is someone who wants to meet you five" she said as a white haired man walked into the room holding a tray of cookies. "Ruby Rose, Nagoda Z. Umao, Yukihira Furano, Nicola Sapphires, and Yuoji Ouka" he said placing down the cookies. "You have silver eyes, you are a guy, you seem like the modest one, a cosplaying one girl army, and a hyperactive rich and funfilled girl" he said describing us.

"Where did you learn to do this" he said as Glynda held up video footage of us fighting off a horde of grunts. "We learned at signal academy" Ruby said shyly. "They taught you to wield some of the most dangerous or unusual weapons ever designed". "One teacher in particular" I said helping Nicola clean herself off. "The only person I know crazy enough to teach something like this with the same skill is a dusty old crow". "That's my uncle" Ruby said halfway through the plate of cookies. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he taught me to use a scythe and helped my friends here to use their weapons" she said after swallowing. "I see, and I also know that you five are what is know as the Reject Five at your school, care to explain" he said sipping his coffee.

"well, Ruby here is a weapons maniac fawning over weapons "They are a part of our very being", Nicola is a bookworm cosplayer "it's called being Awesome", Yuoji is an explosive friend "that console was a prototype, not my fault", Yukihira is the level headed one that is hard to get along with if you don't know her, and I do random things at random moments on my own urges" I said lying about the last part. **"Choose, 1. Accept Ozpin's next offer, 2. Accept Ruby's next offer".**

I could not do anything but wait for the offers suffering through the migraines silently holding my head. "Sorry, just a headache" I said making an excuse as ozpin spoke to all of us after speaking with Ruby. "How would you five feel about being invited to attend beacon together" he said. "If the others are going then I'm in" Ruby said. "How about it, want to go to beacon early" she said. "I accept your proposal ruby" I said as both choices led to me going to beacon with my friends. "Okay then, see you tomorrow for the introduction ceremony" he said leaving the room as the officers let us free.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I finally went to the actual storyline. I decided to show off everyones semblances and have an excuse for them all to go to beacon together. Also I have yet to watch the finale to season three of rwby as of this post. Nicola can paradigm shift just like in final fantasy 13 with each class making one part of her fighting stronger such as medic using cure and synergist using haste like a glyph. Yukihira's semblance makes her snake like in which sharp objects slip off her body like swords and bullets as long as she is moving while explosions and blunt objects still do damage. She can also use this ability on her friends if she is touching them and they too are moving sucha s if they are bound together and are being shot at, they just need to wiggle around so that the bullets don't hurt them. Yuoji's semblance is like Fremy Speeddraws ability as the gunpowder saint. Ruby still has her speed semblance and as you should know Nagoda has the absolute choices. Anyways if you enjoyed maybe favorite, follow, or review and thanks for reading.**

Choice 2 – Loud sirens began to sound out around the city of vale as everyone looked to the sky. A large meteor was falling down on course for vale. "Run you guys" Nicola said changing to synergist and using hastega on all of us allowing us to get out of vale. "What is that thing" Ruby said as it quickly made contact, knocking all of us back. When we got back up, the whole city of vale was in ruins as well as being a large crater. Beacon academy was also hit with part of the cliff missing along with a couple classrooms.

 **Choose**

 **Continue reading**

 **Stop reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N – I hope you enjoy this chapter if you are reading this. Also thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed.

 **Disclaimer I own only my OCs. I do not own RWBY or Noucome. I also don't own any songs within these stories.**

 **bold – Absolute Choices**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking'  
(Time Skip)

Chapter 4

Story Start.

Huuahh. "Today's the day to go to beacon" I said with my things all packed. **"Choose, 1. Smell like farts for three days, 2. Randomly burst out into song for three days with other joining occasionally."** 'I might as well go with the lesser of two evils' I thought not wanting to smell like an ass. "Two" I said getting out of the bed in the apartment we rented out for the night while Ruby went home with her older sister Yang.

"A note, to Nagoda, we left to get some dust and school supplies and we'll get you some too. We'll meet you at the loading docks to Beacon at 12:00. Don't forget to bring us food please. From Nicola, Yukihira, and Yuoji."

"I know my food is good but is it really that good" I said as I quickly cooked up some meat buns and packed them up. As I left the room, I went to the owner and paid him the fee. 'I hope nothing bad happens' I thought about to go out the door with my bag full of six giant head sized meat buns.

 **"Choose, 1. Be chased by four of your future classmates without retaliation with your weapon until you get into the airship to beacon, 2. Be chased by a robot wielding a flamethrower that wants to marry you until you reach the airship to beacon."**

"Crap baskets, I knew this would happen and I still jinxed myself, One". As soon as I walked out the door, four boys wearing armor with one only having an arm guard bumped into me as a robot girl walked in the background. 'Wrong choice' I thought noticing that she was a robot by the screws in her head disguised as a headband. "Hello there young lady, need a hand with those meat buns cause I can take them off your hands as well as something else" the one with a bird on his chest plate said cracking his knuckles as they took out their weapons. It was then that my first choice of the day kicked in as the man swung his mace at me.

(Sung to One Jump Ahead – Aladdin)

 **"One dodge ahead of this a-hole"** I sung dodging his mace without damage.

 **"One swing ahead of a sword"** I then jumped through a swing from a pair of daggers and a sword.

 **"I make only what I can afford, that's nearly everything"** I said flipping a trash can onto the one with the halberd.

 **"One jump ahead of the brawn men"** I sang using a board to stop the sword.

 **"That's all, and that's no joke"** I said tossing it into the guy with the daggers

 **"These guys can't find a way to stroke"** I sang tauntingly as they were in interesting positions.

Apparently the choices also affected other people as the people chasing me also joined in.

 **[CRDL:] "Come back! Wait there! Asshole! Take that!"** They said as I somehow climbed to the top of a tree seeing I had four minutes until it was time to go.

 **"Just a little break, guys"** I said at the top of the tree.

 **[CRDL:] "Get her down and bring her back, guys"** they sang shaking the tree.

 **"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts I need to get through this hoop!"** I sang jumping threw a ring onto a trampoline while internally wanting to smack them.

 **[CRDL:] "What?"** They said chasing after as a crowd of ladies blocks us.

 **[Ladies:] "Oh it's sad these thugs are a big problem"** they sang smacking them.

 **"Chasing after a girl who's in her prime!"** They then smacked them with their purses. 'I'm not a girl'.

 **"They don't know they're chasing out of their league"** said a burly woman with a giant baton.

 **"Gotta find a way, gotta get away, find another path to get back on time!"** I sang dodging through the crowd checking the meat buns to see them still fine.

 **"One jump ahead of the slowpokes"** I then leaned out of a jab from the halberd.

 **"One skip ahead of these dunes"** I then jumped over a rock and hid behind it.

 **"Next time gonna find another way"** I sang as they one of them tripped and saw me.

 **"One jump ahead of the hit men"** Jumping over a flaming mace, I then smacked it into his friends face.

 **"One hit ahead of the flock"** I then made a sword swing smash into the orangehead's armored gut.

 **"I think I'll go this way around the block"** I then began to run as they continued to chase after.

 **[CRDL:] "Stop, there! Wait doll! Find her! There y'all!"**

 **"Let's not get too hasty"** I said as they cornered me in an alley.

 **[Cardin:] "Still I think she's rather tasty"** he said licking his lips.

 **"Getting out of here, it's getting too weird, I don't think we'd get along!"** I said jumping onto a ladder as it rose before leaping onto a dumpster and hopping a fence while seriously thinking of smacking them out the airship.

 **[CRDL:] "Stop!"** They said smashing the fence

 **"One jump ahead of some stitches"** I said sliding over a car with the airship in sight.

 **(Wait!)**

 **"One hop ahead of this bump"** I sang jumping off his mace while kicking him.

 **(Hold up!)**

 **"One trick ahead of disaster"** landing, I saw Nicola and the others and ran towards them.

 **(Milady!)**

 **"They're quick, but I'm much faster"** I sang grabbing them and rushing to the airship with our pass out.

 **(Come on!)**

 **"Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish you happy landin'. Here I go now you three duck!"** I said getting on as my weapon unlocked allowing me to pull out a frying pan swinging it full circle with Nicola and the others ducking while I smacked the four of them out just as the doors closed.

"What is with the singing and are those Meat buns!" Nicola said excitedly. "Here you guys go, the singing was a mood that just came over me" I explained passing them their meat buns as Yukihira and Yuoji split one with a cutting board from my kitchen while Nicola and I began to eat a whole one by ourselves. "Why were those people chasing you?" She asked halfway done with her meat bun.

"They thought I was a girl and they wanted to eat the meat buns and other things" I said watching them rush to another airship. "Hey Ruby, if your on here with us want some food?" As I asked I saw a trail of rose petals dodge around everyone as a puppy like Ruby appeared. "A wild Ruby has appeared" Yuoji said quoting it like a game. "She's just like a little puppy" Yukihira said showing her true self as she hugged the panting Ruby who had her hands up like a dog begging before becoming stoic again for appearances.

"Here girl, fetch" I said tossing a meat bun into the air as she jumped up and grabbed it. She then began nibbling on the meat bun sitting down on a seat as Yang arrived. "Hey there, got one for me too girly" she said as I tossed one at her face only for her to catch it in her mouth. "Thanks" she mumbled as she stuffed her mouth. "You guys watch out for four guys wearing armor, one with an arm guard, they tried to go after me thinking I was a girl" I said placing my frying pan back into my kitchen with a post it labeled Clean before use.

"We'll be sure to watch out for them" Nicola said as we split the last meat bun between us using the cutting board again before I stored it away. "If the initiation has to do with fighting Grimm, could you cook up an ursa for us again" Nicola asked as they all remembered how I cooked a Grimm. I don't really know how but I guess when my semblance said master chef that allowed me to cook even grimm as when I cut off a limb, I have about thirty seconds before it starts to fade to grab it allowing me to cook them. I know it's supposed to be physically impossible to cook a Grimm but if it bleeds and tries to eat you then you can eat it. Once we found out about this, we kept it to ourselves as our secret as we didn't want to others to know I could cook Grimm which are beings made of darkness. We also didn't want everyone to know us as the weird people who eat Grimm.

"Why not Beowolves, they taste great" Yuoji said as she finished her half of a meat bun. "If possible let's find another creeper or boarbatusk, those have the best meat" Yukihira said wiping her mouth. "Why don't we capture some Grimm and store them into my kitchen for later then" I said checking really quick seeing only a couple bones and an Ursa head hung on the walls. "Can we go into your kitchen again?" Ruby asked. My weapon, a portable kitchen works allowed for it to become an actual full sized room or let people into it with a doorway out even in small form as the opening is just the roof. If jumped into through the roof, you would land on an airbag mattress. "It's a good thing I placed a button inside now that I think about it because it could be really easy to trap us within." "Does something smell like puke to you guys?" Ruby said finishing her meat bun.

"Um girls, you might want to avoid the puddle of puke slowly inching towards you" Yukihira said on the other side of the ship as we looked down. "Ew puke, get away" yang said as I began to spray the puddle away from me with my sink faucet within my kitchen. "There it goes" I said as it washed into a grate that was installed for some reason in an airship. "Look ouBLARGH" a blond boy said puking forward like a projectile. I quickly reacted by spraying the puke back with my faucet.

"Ahhhhh, it's spreading everywhere" Ruby said zipping with Nicola to the back of the airship along with everyone else as our 'beam' battle continued for a while. "That was gross" the blond said Ashe was hit the most by the puke spray. "Let me spray you off" o said continuing the spray only for it to run out halfway. "Sorry, ran out of water and water elemental dust" I said looking at his half wet half vomit clothing. "It's alright, I have spare clothing in my bag right here" he said heading to the bathroom as everyone avoided our area.

After a while, the airship began to land and we all departed, with the bloody leaving first to like some more. "Hey little girl, we finally caught up with you" said the four guys from before. "I'm a guy you know" I said as one of them leaned between me and a pole. "What?" He said stepping back. "Your lying, you have to be a woman" he said falling backwards as I walked on. "She can't be a guy right!?" He said getting back up. "It's probably just a trick, I'll find you and make you want me or I'm not Cardin Winchester" Cardin shouted towards me still believing that I'm a girl due to me being a trap. Looking to my right, I saw a cloud of dust and Ruby in the center about to sneeze with a white haired girl in the shaking a dust vial.

"ACHOO" BOOOM. "Dammit, now I owe the others desert" I said as Nicola appeared next to me. "You know the deal, Ruby explodes and you make us a surprise desert" she said as Yuoji and Yukihira also appeared behind me while we went towards the crater. "Hey Weiss, it's been a while hasn't it" Yuoji said as the schnee looked towards us. "Yuoji, I haven't seen you in years, how have you been and who are these girls with you other then Yukihira" Weiss said as Ruby hid behind me.

"These are my friends, we became famous at our old school together" she said smiling. "We were more infamous then famous, we were known as the reject five" I said as we all got into a pose as a shining light appeared behind us. "How this keeps happening is mysterious but fun" Yuoji said while Weiss made noises oddly sounding like "I'm blind". "I'm sorry for the explosion" Ruby said as Weiss recovered. "Why is someone like you even doing at a school like this, aren't you too young to be here" she said as I stepped in the way.

"If you accept her apology, I'll add you to the desert list" I said as serious as I could. "Why would I want food from you" she said. "Weiss, his cooking is divine" Yuoji whispered into her ear as Yukihira nodded in agreement. "If Yukihira agrees, then it must be good as she doesn't like anyone, I accept your apology but I want some of this desert then" Weiss said leaving to find the main hall. "Looks like you have another customer Nagoda" Nicola said as the blond boy from before walked up to us. "Hey there, my names Jaune, want to be friends?"

 **"Choose, 1. Go away you little shit, 2. Join us for some desert later on, find me later if you agree"**

'An easy choice' I thought as I told Jaune "Join us Jaune for desert to celebrate us going to beacon".

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next is the initiation test. If you liked this chapter, follow, favorite, and maybe review.**

Choice 2 – "Hello my love, please marry me" a girl said coming up to me as her hand turned into a flamethrower. "If you don't I'll have to burn you" she said beginning to laugh as I began to run away from the flames.

 **Choose**

 **Continue reading**

 **Stop reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N – I know I took a while to get these chapters up but I was busy with things. Those things were Fire Emblem Fates Conquest and school. Also I know I said I would write the initiation test in their chapter but an idea involving another song popped into my head so I am including some other scenes as well. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer I own only my OCs. I do not own RWBY or Noucome. I also don't own any songs within these stories.**

 **bold – Absolute Choices**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking'  
(Time Skip)

Chapter 5

Story Start.

"I'm just saying that motion sickness is a common problem in most people" said Jaune as we all walked together to find the building we were supposed to be at. "I know, so are crazy stalkers and that feeling of doing something random" I said staring at the grassy area around us wondering where we were. "I think we're lost" pointed out Nicola as she began looking at her scroll "and we have five minutes to get to the welcoming ceremony". She then glowed a purple hue before pointing at us "Hastega" she muttered as everyone had two gear like spinning glyphs form around them before dispersing.

"The map on my scroll says the auditorium is that way" she said as we all began running towards a large building with near Ruby level speed. "How am I going so fast!?" Jaune said surprised at his newfound speed until he ran into a light pole. "I got you Jaune" I said lifting him upright before we both began to run barely catching up to everyone else who had just caught up to Ruby.

"Alright then, tonight I'll be in my kitchen which will be set up outside" I said as we entered to see a large crowded arena filled with students. A certain few stood out of the crowd, one was Yang waving at us, another was a red haired gladiator like woman, and last but not least was Weiss who seemed to realize that Ruby had arrived.

"Hey guys, over here" yang yelled as Weiss silently watched as Ruby made her way to yang. We then said bye to Jaune as we made our way over to yang slowly but surely. As we pushed through, I noticed as the four men from before enters the building. "Hide me" I said as we arrived at yang while I quickly used her as a cover.

As they walked in, the sound of a hand hitting a microphone echoed through the room with everyone turning to face the stage. On the stage was professor Ozpin standing next to Glynda along with the many other teachers of the academy. Ozpin then walked forward and stood at the podium clearing his throat for his speech.

Just as he was about to talk, he sneezed. "Excuse me, now then I welcome you here today blah blah blah". Midway through the speech, another choice appeared.

" **Choose, 1. A rumor about a ghost girl who haunts the school at night attacking students spreads through the speech, then while you sleep, you leave your body becoming the ghost girl and haunting the students until the sun rises leaving them in random locations. 2. A rumor about attack chickens living in beacon that are ferocious and attack those who provoke them spreads around, then you trip over one of these chickens leading to you and others being attacked."**

'Crap' I thought as the choices drowned out the speech. 'Ferocious attack chickens or become a ghost girl, I choose the ghost girl' I thought while whispering a one to myself so that no one else would hear. Soon enough the sounds of a spreading rumor began to whisper about. Some said the girl was a young child who was killed by some graduating upperclassmen or kidnapped by them to be used and was left in the emerald forest to die. Others said she was the sister of an upperclassmen who got lost and was killed in an accident. Every rumor had to do with upperclassmen involved in some way to the ghost girl. 'Well this sucks' I thought while thinking of ways to make haunting people fun before realizing how fun of a choice this actually was.

"KIIIICCKKK" Nicola shouted as she quickly jump kicked me in the back of the head. Getting up I glared at her. "What was that for!?" I said rubbing my head as she crossed her arms. Looking around, I found Jaune bugging Weiss about something and Ruby was doing Ruby things like hugging and fawning over crescent rose.

"We've been calling your name for about two minute and you were spacing out talking about some rumor that was spreading around so I kicked you to reboot your head" she explained as they grabbed my arms and dragged me outside. "Also they set up the sleeping in the ballroom but I know that you'll just sleep in your kitchen" she said as all the students went to gather their stuff as well as find their assorted weapons lockers to put away their weapons.

As we walked around, I looked for a good spot to set up my kitchen. As we arrived at the ballroom after gathering our stuff, I finally found a good enough spot. "I'll be out here if you need me" I said placing down my box and pressing a button. Soon the box began glowing as it fell apart while it quickly began to unfold and extend about like a puzzle as a floor was created as well as the kitchen forming. Then the other small flaps flipped back up before extending in all directions connecting to the others creating a wall with a door and windows as well as a small connected backroom before the top closed up forming a triangle leaving a small house like building.

"Did you girls buy me some water elemental dust on your shopping trip?" I asked as they began remembering my puke vs water battle on the airship making them queazy. "Here you go" they said holding in their mouths as Yukihira passed me a small case "I'll get to making that desert, you four go with yang and find spots for you to sleep" I said entering and locking the door to my portable kitchen.

Inside the building showed half the room being a small kitchen with a stove/oven connected to the wall as well as a sink faucet with a trash can next to it. The other half had a small rectangular table with eight chairs around it as well as a futon being placed in the back corner. Next to the futon was the opening to the pantry as well as the fridge on the other side of the door.

Going into the pantry near the futon, I went towards a large panel. Unlocking it, I found four separate sections of dust crystals inserted into a circuit like complex. Each section of the panel had four dust crystals connected to the center of a metal control system. The first panel had four yellow lightning crystals with one of them dim and lifeless with the others glowing strong as well to power everything. Next to that was four green wind crystals connected to similar wires, each of the crystals were still glowing strongly with the air conditioning and ventilation system working fine.

Underneath the Lightning dust was the four red Fire dust crystals with only one of them glowing with the others dim. Lastly next to the fire dust was four dim and dead blue Water dust crystals. I then opened the case revealing several of each dust crystal needed to run the building and replaced the four dimmed water crystals as well as some others before adding the dim crystals into a large container containing a large scraggly crystal that seemed to be absorbing energy into its core. "I need to do something with this soon" I said watching as the newer dim crystals assimilated into the larger crystal as several dim glows were absorbed into the rainbow of colors inside the mysterious giant crystal's center as the outer layer stayed dimmed.

I then went on to gather several supplies such as sugar, flour, and several other ingredients bringing them into the main kitchen. "What shall I make for tonight" I thought as I pulled out more ingredients. "Hmm, that should work" I said to myself as I began to prep everything as I began to bake a great tasting desert.

(Two Hours Later)

"Alright, everything is ready, table is set and desert is ready as is dinner" I said to myself as I texted everyone's scroll to tell them dinner is ready as I changed into a waiters suit. A couple seconds later I opened the door to a large dust cloud which I then put out a foot tripping Ruby as she flew into the futon. "You can't eat until you wash your hands and until everyone else is here" I said as she pouted before begrudgingly going to wash her hands.

Next to arrive was Nicola who was reading while wearing a maids outfit, walking around obstacles as she stood at the doorway. "Good Evening Master, may I enter" she said into the role she set for herself as we both tossed a fork imbedding itself into a wooden plank. "You may and you better not touch that dessert Ruby" I said to the scared Ruby whose hand we nearly stabbed by the forks with her hand nearing the silver covered platter as she quickly sat at the table and waited. Meanwhile Nicola was helping to clean up the kitchen area as well as doing other things as we waited for our last three guests as we didn't invite Yang for dinner.

Soon enough and several forks and knives nearly hitting Ruby later, Yukihira, Yuoji, and Weiss arrived dressed normal as they entered the building. "When did this building get here?" Weiss asked as I scratched my head while chuckling. "This is my weapon as a huntsman" I said seating them while Nicola stood next to me as we prepared to serve food. It was then that another song began to sing itself into this world.

(Play Be Our Guest, Beauty and the Beast)

Nagoda: "Ma 'chere Mademoiselle, It is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!" I said as he placed napkins around as well as other necessities.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck cherie, And we'll provide the rest." I sang going round the table peeping everything while Nicola helped.

"Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff It's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" As I sang, I presented each dish to each girl with Ruby eating the grey stuff.

"They can sing they, can dance. After all, Miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best." I sang as Nicola passed about drinking glasses while floating cutlery and plates floated into the table in a dancing like mood.

"Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest, Oui, our guest, Be our guest!" I sang writing down drink orders.

Nagoda and Nicola: "Beef ragout Cheese soufflé, Pie and pudding "en flambe""

Nagoda: "We'll prepare and serve with flair! A culinary cabaret. You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining." I said while Nicola went around passing out plates of appetizers.

"We tell jokes, I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks" I said juggling some candles as they all placed perfectly into the candle holder.

Nicola: "And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet. Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass to Be our guest"

Nagoda: "If you're stressed. It's fine dining we suggest"

Nicola: "Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"

Nagoda: "Life it so unnerving. For a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ahh those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly, those good old days are gone." I said sounding depressed slightly as salt fell down on me like a small rainfall courtesy of Nicola.

"For years we've been rusting. Needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skill" I said kneeling with my arms in the air.

"Most days we just lay around the castle. Flabby, fat, and lazy. You walked in and oopsie daisy" I said passing the song over to Nicola.

Nicola: "It's a guest It's! a guest. Sakes alive well, I'll be blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed." She sang pouring drinks around for everyone.

"With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me. While the cups do their soft-shoeing. I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing." She said preparing some tea for Weiss.

"I'll get warm, piping hot. Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot. Clean it up! We want the company impressed" she then began wiping of a dark stain making the pot shine as she made the tea.

"We've got a lot to do!"Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!"

Everyone but Weiss: "Be our guest" everyone joined in with Weiss looking skeptical.

Nicola: "Be our guest!"

Everyone but Weiss: "Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest." Weiss soon began to clap along with our antics.

Nicola and Nagoda: "Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request. It's been days since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed!" With that I began to take empty plates while Nicola sat and ate her share.

"With your meal, With your ease, Yes indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, We'll keep going Course by course, One by one. 'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up, But for now, let's eat up." At this all the dirty dishes began to float around going right into the sink.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!" At this everyone began cheering and clapping. Even students from the ballroom heard our singing and were staring at the mysterious building that wasn't there before.

(End song)

"I have to admit the food was amazing but a song with the meal was great" Weiss said enjoying her food as I sat down and began to eat a bit as I wanted flavor with my food before going to serve the dessert.

"I hope you are prepared because I take making my desserts very seriously" I said holding a large silver platter revealing small chocolate muffins with bananas on top along with some ice cream on the side next to the muffin. "You are in for some amazing dessert" Yuoji whispered to Weiss who thought it was insane for there to be any better food then what she just ate. "Just saying now, that dinner was to prepare you for the dessert" I said checking all the angles of the dish to make it perfect.

"This is a special recipe I learned from an an old acquaintance," I said passing out a plate to everyone. "It's called a Banana Fondant Chocolate Muffin(Yuta Café recipe) with a side of ice cream" I said placing one down for myself as I then sat down while everyone enjoyed the aroma the dessert gave off. Soon my kitchen was surrounded by people who came outside from the music as well as smelt the food from the ventilation system loosing an aroma of food about my kitchen.

"It's a good thing I locked everything, now dig in" I said using a spoon to scoop off a slice of warm muffin as chocolate gushed from the center as well as scooped some ice team on to make the taste even better. Soon everyone had taken a bite leading to everyone but me to have a foodgasm.

"Are you four alright" I asked as the desserts effects didn't work on the one who cooked it. Looking at them, I began to laugh as Weiss began to devour the dessert with a passion you wouldn't see everyday. The looks on the people's face outside the building was amusing to say the least as I say Yang trying to break the reinforced glass on the windows to get in with glowing eyes.

"This is amazing, the chocolate melts in your mouth and the cold of the ice cream complements the warmth of the muffin so nicely. The bananas were a great addition as well" Weiss said after a while with everyone else agreeing. "I thank you for your compliments to my cooking" I said remembering one of my first choices my semblance had given me.

"But you four should get going because a hungry mob is outside my kitchen trying to break down the reinforced walls and windows to get in" I said as they looked outside to see a hungry crowd outside the building. "It's a good thing they can't see inside" I said laughing at the look on their faces at being surrounded by hungry and sleepy students.

I then ushered them all into the pantry going to the vents. "You should be able to blend into the crowd after leaving through here but Yang might find you" I said as Weiss stared at the large container holding the giant crystal.

"Weiss you coming?" Yuoji said as they all went into the vents. "In a bit, I'm curious how you created this much concentrated power in one dust crystal" she asked me as I shrugged my shoulders before shoving her into the vents which sucked her up and launched her behind the crowd with the other girls. I then flipped a switch causing a large amount of cold fog to cover my kitchen making outside at freezing temperatures for the moment leading to several screams to ring out as they all ran back to the warmth of the ballroom.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next is going to be the ghost chapter and maybe the initiation test. If you liked this chapter, follow, favorite, and maybe review.**

Choice 2 – **A rumor about attack chickens living in beacon that are ferocious and attack those who provoke them spreads around, then you trip over one of these chickens leading to you in being attacked.**

I then whispered two in dread as I didn't want to technically die for the first choice. Soon the sound around me resumed as I looked around listening to the sounds of rumors budding about the crowd. I then began spacing out thinking if I made the right choice.

"KIIIICCKKK" Nicola shouted as she quickly jump kicked me in the back of the head. As I got up I then tripped again only to remember the choice I had made. Looking back fearfully, I saw the most scary thing I had ever seen. What I had tripped over was a chicken. As it stared at me with its cold eyes I quickly stood up and prepped myself. "Why are you looking at that chicken" Ruby asked only for the chicken to finally set off screeching loudly as I ran for it.

Breaking through the windows and the roof were thousands of chickens all with a cold murderous stare as they began to attack me. "HEELLLPPP" I screamed while being pecked as more chickens poured into the building with students hiding fearfully at the sight as a black haired girl with a bow on her head pounced on a chicken causing them to attack her. That day was burned into the minds of all students. Of how the chickens destroyed and defeated all the students instilling fear into their enemies as they escaped into the woods, injuring many during the initiation as well as hospitalizing many including me and some teachers while wiping out any Grimm dumb enough to bug them.

 **Choose**

 **Continue reading**

 **Stop reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N – It took a while but I finally got back to writing this story which I'm not sure anyone reads. Still for those few readers I hope you enjoy this chapter though it's still not he initiation test which is next chapter. It is however the first appearance of the ghost girl of Beacon of this story. Also I apologize if I write in third person as I have gotten used to writing in third person recently which is messing me up for my other stories which I have been writing in first person. Makes little sense but once you change points of view for some chapters it gets stuck in your mind to write that way and it's hard to change back.

 **Disclaimer I own only my OCs. I do not own RWBY or Noucome. I also don't own any songs within these chapters.**

 **bold – Absolute Choices** _italics –flashbacks_ 'thinking/speaking in head'"Singing"(Time Skip)

Chapter 6 Night time Hauntings

Story Start.

"This feels weird" Nagoda said as he floated around his body. Looking at a mirror he could make a slight look of himself or herself if he wanted to be more accurate right now. He was a small girl with a small dark cyan ponytail, two different colored eyes with one red eye on the right and blue on the left in a blue flower dress with splotches of blood. She surprisingly had two raccoon ears on her head showing she was a Faunus ghost. After a while, he got used to the feeling of flying around without a chainsaw to propel him and found that he could go through roofs and effect the world around him when he opened and closed a window with his mind. "My voice sounds younger and more girly and by my appearance it was a murder" he said as he floated through his roof.

'Hey I don't like this as much as you do but haunting people seems like fun since I'm stuck with you' a voice spoke to him. He then looked around only to find nothing but he did see what would become his first victim walking out of the ballroom. 'I'm in your head, you are using my spirit and appearance to haunt people you know' the voice said as Nagoda realized what the choice did.

'Just to test, can you hear my thoughts?' Nagoda thought to test his theory.

'Yes I can hear you and my name is Hikari Venus' she said in Nagoda's mind as she tried to move their now connected body only to realize she couldn't move it. Nagoda then gave her the bodily control which made his vision change to show multiple blue auras where people were either sleeping or walking around. Changing back, he lost that vision but gained the ability to see in the night as if the moon lit up everything. 'I was killed by some bullies who wanted to get back at my sister for standing up to them during their school year, my sister found out what they did and she went crazy and would have killed them if it wasn't for a younger Ozpin stopping her' she said as they followed behind the future student who was revealed to be Cardin going to the bathroom. 'It seems that the one that moves the body can move objects while the other can find aura signatures and freeze things' she said as she created frost to cover the grass.

'Well let's get to work and haunt this guy' Nagoda said as he, she, they floated over towards Cardin. Using their power, they made the air around Cardin fall to chilling temperatures.

"Why did it get so cold" Cardin spoke as he tried to open the ballroom doors only for them to be locked. He then tried again and again as Nagoda and Hikari kept the door shut and created a layer of ice around the door making Cardin jump back.

'Quick, make a giggle, that always creeps people out' Nagoda thought as he allowed Hikari to take the controls as the sounds of a child's laughter filled the air.

"Who's there, come out and face me" Cardin said grabbing a nearby tree branch. Nagoda then switched back and took control of the body as Hikari made the wind pick up as Nagoda shook the branches. Acorns and pinecones then fell onto Cardin as he ran out into the open courtyard. "I know there is someone out there, come out and fight me" he shouted as all the pinecones and acorns began to float and spin around him. Cardin then pushed through them and ran into the bathroom closing the door behind him locking it and stared out the window near the top of the stalls.

"Come play with me" Nagoda spoke in Hikari's voice making Cardin remember the rumor.

"That stupid rumor can't be real, ghosts don't exist" he shouted looking around the courtyard from the window as a small twister of leaves, acorns, and pinecones began to appear.

'Not again, another song is coming' Nagoda thought as a familiar feeling overcame him as opened his mouth to sing.

'What do you mean by that?' Hikari spoke before she began to feel the urge to sing as well as them revealing her ghostly form above the twister of acorns and pinecones.

 **(Play Hide and Seek cover by Lizz)**

"Ding Dong I know you can hear me. Open up the door. I only want to play a little" she sang as we moved closer.

"Ding Dong. You can't keep me waiting. It's already too late. For you to try and run away. I see you through the window. Our eyes are locked together I can sense your horror. Though I'd like to see it closer"

Cardin then moved to the back of the bathroom. They then phased through the wall showing Cardin the blood stains on her blue dress as well as staring him in the face. He then panicked and threw a soap bar at them as he ran. The soap froze over as it hit the floor. He unlocked the bathroom door after some struggle and ran out as they followed after.

"Ding Dong. Here I come to find you. Hurry up and run. Let's play a little game and have fun."

They then flew after him slowly allowing him to enter an abandoned dorm building.

"Ding Dong. Where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun, I hear your footsteps. Thumping loudly through the hallways I can hear your sharp breaths. You're not very good at hiding"

Cardin then began to breath heavily as he ran through the hallways. Nagoda then followed through the halls making sure to cause noise as he went through with doors and windows slamming them for dramatic effect. Cardin then turned the corner and entered the first bedroom he found.

"Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming). Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming). Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming). Just wait, you can't hide from me"

They then made the the hallway quiet down just as he entered the door as the sounds of small child like footsteps took their place.

"Knock Knock. I am at your door now, I am coming in. No need for me to ask permission"

He door then began to rattle as Cardin quickly hid in the nearby closet that was filled with dusty old clothes. They then entered through the open door as the singing continued.

"Knock Knock. I'm inside your room, now. Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end. I'm coming closer. Looking underneath the bed but you're not here, I wonder could you be inside the closet?"

They sang as they lifted the bed with their powers revealing only dust. They then turned to the closet as Cardin held his breath in fear. Slowly lifting their hand, the closet door began to rattle as Cardin held it shit. They then reached out towards the closet as it was forced open as Cardin was thrust into the wall of the closet.

"Ding Dong I have found you. Ding Dong you were hiding here now you're it".

They moved closer to him as he room began to frost over around them while the air became colder.

"Ding Dong finally found you dear now you're it".

They moved closer as Cardin tried to scream only for a squeak to come out instead as the cold showed his breath leaving his mouth.

"Ding Dong looks like I have won now you're it".

They were now touching Cardin with their small child hand as an illusion came over Cardin. For them he was normal but for him he saw himself freezing over.

"Ding Dong Pay the consequence".

He then finally let loose a girly scream as he passed out from the fear with the echoing of their singing being the last haunting sounds he heard.

 **(End song)**

'Hahahaha, he passed out' Nagoda said as Hikari stayed quiet trying to figure out why she and Nagoda were singing.

'What was with the singing?' Hikari asked as they used their ghost powers to lift Cardin into the air.

'Random Absolute choice from my semblance, it was the same with me using your ghost body to haunt students' Nagoda spoke as they began to float Cardin out of the old building. He then realized something important that had hair happened or what had not happened. 'NO PAIN, Yes, maybe it's because your dead and not a technically living person at the moment' he said in surprise as they lifted Cardin through the doors and into the courtyard.

'Why, is there supposed to be pain when you tell people? Also hide him in the bush, a strong aura which is probably a teacher patrol walking by' she said as they dropped Cardin's unconscious body behind a bush and turned invisible just as a teacher turned towards them.

"Anybody there? Why is that door opened" the teacher said revealing her to be a small girl with long, bright pink hair, an ahoge, and green eyes. A small section of her hair was tied into a ponytail by a blue bow on the left side of her head. She had on a small grayish blue T-shirt with smiley face over a black long sleeve and a blue short skirt. She wore blue tennis shoes with white socks and was currently eating a lollipop. "I know your there" she said looking around as she closed the doors.

'I know that girl, she was my sisters best friend. She still looks like a kid even after all these years' Hikari said as they were suddenly grabbed out of the air and put in a headlock.

"So you are the one haunting this place, you look familiar" Utage said somehow chocking them out. "It's a good thing there was that choice that made me able to touch spirits and ghosts" she said holding them to the floor.

"Hold up, you said a choice, do you have the same semblance as me" Nagoda chocked out as Utage loosened her hold.

"What do you mean" she said only for a blue screen to appear around them causing him to look at the screens.

" **Choose, 1. Inhabit Utage Dōraku during her choice and for the rest of the night while leaving Cardin in a random place. 2. Inhabit Cardin Winchester's body for the rest of the night while leaving him in a random location and staying there."**

"What's with these choices?" He choked out. Though he felt pain, he had an odd sense that he wouldn't die. As if it could t get worse, she had heard him.

"Dammit kid, I had about five to six years free of choices and then you come along with your curse" she said choking them further. Nagoda chocked out a one as their body was sucked into Utage's Body.

"Get out here" she said as she fell forward from the sudden lose of something to grab.

'We still need to leave Cardin somewhere random' Nagoda spoke into Utage's head. 'Also I hope I didn't ruin your night with my semblance'.

"Don't worry, I had it too and it's just a leech on your soul which blocks and takes the place of your true semblance either until death or until it disappears. I got lucky with it with my true semblance being super strength and endurance" Utage said as Hikari suddenly made a sound as if she was raising her hand while she showed off her semblance by smashing the ground.

'Let's hang him off the flagpole!' She said as she lifted Cardin's body with her power. She then slowly floated him towards the flagpole as to not wake him.

'So the choices are just a soul leech that blocks semblances? How did you get rid of yours?' Nagoda questioned as Utage held her head in annoyance.

"Yes I had it and no I don't know how to get rid of it. It just disappeared one day and thinking about it brings me a headache. Also why are there even two of you in one body" she said getting a slight headache while Hikari was snickering as she hung Cardin onto the flagpole by his shirt firmly.

'It was a choice that I become a ghost girl when I sleep near a school and haunt people' Nagoda said into the mind as they all looked up to the flagpole to see Cardin snoring away. 'My name is Nagoda, a future student of beacon hopefully.' He said introducing himself as Cardin snored really loud. 'If you ever get the chance, come to my kitchen and I'll make it up for inhabiting you by giving you a free meal made to the best of my abilities since the choices made me a master chef' he said pointing towards his locked down kitchen where his body was sleeping.

'He's snoring so loud, also you were friends and on the same team with my sister Eliza Venus, remember me?' Hikari spoke as she sent a picture of her to Utage's mind.

"You're her dead sister aren't you? Hikari I think?" Utage spoke as she remembered her missing friend's younger sister and began to walk back towards her office ignoring the hanging Cardin.

'Yep' she replied with a pop in he end. 'And your stuck with us for the night' she said as Utage rubbed her head in annoyance for having two others inhabiting her body. Her hand then slapped her in the face. 'Sorry, just testing to see if we could control your body' Hikari said earning a groan of annoyance.

"My name is Utage Dōraku and I'm the hand to hand fighting teacher" she spoke as she entered her office which was near the arena used for combat training. "If your ever mess around in my class I'll beat you down myself" she said as she sat down to finish the most feared enemy of nearly all adults, paperwork.

 **A/N – Finished with this chapter and onto the next for a different story. I wanted to find a way to insert Utage into the story but had problems with her being a previous user. Then I said screw it and made it so that it hurts her head when she thinks of how she broke the curse but with a hint towards how to break it. I hope you all enjoy how I made her semblance as usually most Loli characters have some sort of super strength and she was a pro wrestler. And so I placed her in as well as an older OC of mine from another story as the ghost girl. This is Daozang Signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N – Here we go again with another chapter to this story. If you enjoy the randomness and want to create a choice within the story then leave it in the review and I'll think about adding it in as creating random choices can be hard sometimes. The song I used in his chapter has been stuck in my head for a while and I decided to use it as it seemed to fit kinda in my opinion. It was either that or Nagoda singing let the bodies hit the floor but that song won out in the end.

 **Disclaimer I own only my OCs. I do not own RWBY or Noucome. I also don't own any songs within these chapters.**

 **bold – Absolute Choices**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/speaking in head'  
 _"Hikari speaking"_  
"Singing"  
(Time Skip)

Chapter 7 Start of the Test

Story Start.

"It's finally morning" I said waking up in my original body after a night of watching Miss Utage do boring paperwork. I then got off my futon and went to take a quick shower in the back room using some water dust to do so. Halfway through undressing, I heard a familiar voice in my head.

" _What are you doing"_ A childish girly voice said as I saw a small blueish ghostly orb behind my head. I had my shirt off already and was about to take off my pants and underwear.

"Hikari? Is that you?" I asked stopping myself from undressing.

" _Yes, I'm bound to your body during the daytime and when we are not around schools"_ she said as her orb glowed whenever she talked. _"I can even inhabit your body whenever I want"_.

"Well could you please turn away as I need to shower, you can inhabit my body during breakfast as I'm sure you would want to taste food after being a spirit for so long" I said pushing a curtain around me as I continued to undress to shower in my makeshift emergency shower. As I was about to shower, everything turned a blueish hue.

" **Choose, 1. Beacon's initiation test becomes three times harder. 2. Beacon's initiation test becomes two days longer."**

"Shit!" I shouted as I was struck with head pains. 'Should I go for a harder test or a longer test' I thought as I heard the childish laughter of Hikari nearby when she saw me in pain. "Longer it is, Two" I shouted as the screens went away. After the quick shower, I changed into my spare clothing and went into my kitchen as I heard knocking on my doorway. At the doorstep was Nicola who wore a magical girl costume for the initiation test.

"Good morning Nagoda" she said as she floated past me with her dust imbued cosplay. She had upgraded her cosplay imbuing certain dust into them to make them work like how they are advertised. It used wind dust though didn't allow for whole flight but only for hovering about three feet off the ground with movement. "So what's for breakfast" she asked as she sat down on a chair with green particles leaving her costume as she did so.

"Pancakes and French toast with forever fall syrup" I said as suddenly an orange blur dragging a green shape appeared in front of me.

"Did you say PANCAKES!" an orange haired girl shouted as she had somehow heard and dragged her friend over from who knows where.

"I apologize for Nora, she has a pancake addiction" her male friend said as Nora entered and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I understand you fully as me myself and my friend Nicola over there tend to eat a lot of food, also I've heard that the test might last a couple days so it would be best to have some extra clothes on you" I said as Ruby arrived with Yukihira and Yuoji. "So what's your name good sir, mine is Nagoda". I then led him into my kitchen as the other three sat down setting ingredients down on the counter for my use.

"My name is Nora as you already know and this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world Ren" Nora interrupted as she introduced herself and Ren.

"We got the pancake and toast supplies as well as lunch supplies for about a week" Ruby said as she sat down at the table with everyone else. "Also yang is going to be a while as she is combing her hair, also we have until 9:00 to get ready for the test".

Looking at my clock, I saw that it was only 7:36. "Thank you Ruby and now that I've got my supplies, I should start cooking". I went over to my kitchen and took out an extra large mixing bowl as if what Ren said was true then I would be needing to make several pancakes as I also took out a large pitcher of red syrup and a pitcher of milk. Pouring in a bag of flour which had a cookie wizard label, I began to mix in eggs, milk, and butter creating a creamy pancake batter. I then quickly started my stove and placed on two pans with butter melting and spreading along the surface. Meanwhile in a separate bowl, I had several eggs beat together and slices of bread soaking in the eggs. Very quickly, I placed a plate behind me as I used a ladle to pour the pancake batch into one pan while the bread went into the other cooking them. The smell of pancakes and toast lingered in the air as everyone began to drool at the scent while Ren was distracting Nora with a bottle of maple syrup so she wouldn't go after the red pitcher yet. Flipping the pans, I sent a pancake and toast over head and into the plate behind me while I placed more batter into the pans creating many different patterns.

Several minutes of flipping later, I had finished cooking breakfast and placed the finished pancakes and toast on several plates with a large plate for extra. "Come in Yang" I said as he door opened up to reveal Yang in her usual outfit now ready for the day.

"Ooh, Pancakes. A nice way to Flour through my day, ehh" she said making everyone groan. Even Nora groaned at the pun as she had already began to slurp up pancakes. "I bread your pardon, what's wrong with a couple jokes in the morning eh" she said earning more groans from her audience. "Come on, my jokes aren't that crumby. Eh?" She said as I threatened her with no breakfast if she continued her puns. Nora's eyes then lit up as she began to devour the pancakes and syrup at an alarming pace.

"And she's addicted now" I said as a Hikari's blue orb floated around the table.

"These pancakes are really good" Ren said as he ate his pancakes peacefully. "I'm not one too brag but I make a pretty good pancake as well" he said eating his food as soon enough, the large stack in the center began to go down. Yang quickly ran over and got herself some pancakes and toast to eat before Nora had devoured them all.

"So that's why your not effected by my cooking, you're a great chef yourself" I said as Nicola stared above the table.

"I should probably ask now but what is that floating blue orb above your table" Nicola said as it flew towards me and entered my body.

"It's nothing, just the spirit of a murdered raccoon Faunus girl who haunts the school at night" I said as I felt her take control of my taste buds. I then started to eat my pancakes ignoring the looks everyone was giving me. The only person not looking at me weird were my fellow reject five members.

"How are you four not surprised at a ghost living in nagoda's kitchen?" Yang asked as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm a Weapons maniac with speed as my semblance".

"I'm a book reading cosplayer that is also has a semblance which allows me to change clothes and abilities on a whim"

"I'm the child of a multi corporation business owner that likes to bring items to promote my company and can create bullets and missiles out of dust both aura based and dirt dust while having a rocket launcher spear"

"I'm an antisocial joke making deadpanning girl that can't be sliced or shot through as long as I'm moving that uses a parasol as a weapon".

This got many reactions from the other three eating at the table as the five of us continued to eat as if nothing had happened. As I was eating, I was trying my hardest not to laugh at the reaction Hikari was giving to my cooking inside my head. Then it happened again as another blue screen popped up.

" **Choose, 1. Shout 'I will steal someone's panties and wear them on my head' and then run outside to give someone a Thousand years of death to steal their panties to wear. 2. Shout 'I am taking all your bras to wear' and steal the bras of everyone inside this room and put them on."**

'I hate my semblance sometimes' I thought as tears began to fall from my pain stricken face. Standing up, I asked Nicola to clean up as I had something I had to do. Standing tall, I then shouted out "I WILL STEAL SOMEONE'S PANTIES AND WEAR THEM ON MY HEAD" as Hikari laughed inside my head. I then ran out of the kitchen with Yang, Ren, and Nora staring at me weirdly as the other four just continued as if nothing was happening.

Running around, I began to search for my unfortunate victim trying to find the first girl I found. It was then I heard the cries of help from the flag pile as Cardin had woken up with a crowd around him. He was being lifted off the pole by Miss Goodwitch who was using her riding crop to do so. _"Go for the old lady"_ Hikari said as I braced myself for potential trouble. It was a good thing I still had on an apron as well as had my symbol which was a serpentine dragon circling a heart with a star within it hidden underneath.

"Mister Winchester, how exactly did you get stuck up there" Glynda said as she slowly started to lower him to the ground. Her danger senses went off behind her as she started to turn around.

"Secret Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death" I shouted shoving my fingers into a forbidden area. As she flew up into the air, I pinched her panties as they went over her legs and boots coming off without a tear. Meanwhile in the air, Cardon was falling down with the sudden return of gravity with students moving out of the way. "And now I run" I shouted placing the red panties onto my head and ran in the opposite direction.

"Get back here you perverted brat" Glynda shouted as she stood up with a limp in her step. She had noticed when I stole her panties right off her privates when she was in the air as the cool morning breeze hit her. She tried to use her semblance to capture me but I had dodged behind a bench with that being caught instead.

"Nice try but you'll need to try harder" I said disappearing into the bushes and quickly entered my kitchen taking off my apron.

"You really stole someone's panties" yang said as she noticed the adult red butterfly panties on my head.

"Of course he would, just be thankful he didn't steal our panties" Nicola said cleaning up as I went to change placing the panties on the counter. After changing again to my regular clothes, I found Yang looking at the panties tag reading the name.

"You took the panties of one of our teachers" yang said as she stared at me. Just then, the door was banging as someone was knocking very harshly.

"Open up, we need to inspect this room for a suspicious student" Glynda said as Yang quickly shoved the panties between her breasts just as the doorway opened forcefully.

"You can't just enter my weapon like that" I said pushing everyone out quickly. I was then frozen and lifted into the air by Glynda who had an angry face.

"This is an unauthorized building on school campus and I am searching for a student who did a perverted prank today" she said as Hikari used her powers to lift Glynda up into the air.

"Just because my weapon is unorthodox and a building doesn't mean you can just barge in like that" I said as we both began to float out of the kitchen. Just before I exited, I managed to push the collapsing button making my kitchen collapse back into its regular box form.

"Young man release me from your semblance right now".

"But I'm not using my semblance, my semblance isn't even unlocked yet" I said getting nods from everyone else as we both were dropped suddenly. "If your looking for suspicious characters, I saw some boys with a pair of red panties running towards the cafeteria" I said trying to get the heat off me. She looked at me skeptically but decided to head to the cafeteria anyways.

"Please remember to register your weapon as a building so we know next time" Glynda said as she stormed off towards the cafeteria with a sense of doom following behind her.

"Will do" I said wiping my brow thankful that she bought my lie. "So I will make lunch at the ledge, meet you girls there" I said picking up my kitchen and hooking it to my side as I walked over to the cliffside area as Yang pulled the red panties over my head.

"Don't forget your spoils of war" Yang said following Nicola who had begun floating towards the weapons lockers. Quickly, I placed the panties into my pocket and continued on my way.

It was now almost 9:00 and I was busy in my kitchen washing my utensils waiting for everyone else to arrive. Hearing knocking coming from my door, I walked over and opened it revealing Miss Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin.

"Excuse us sir but how did you get this building created on the cliffs so quickly?" Ozpin asked as I offered him some coffee.

"It's my weapon" I said heading off to brew some coffee from the remaining coffee beans I had left as well as made some tea for Miss Goodwitch for stealing her panties though she didn't know that it was me. "I was determined to create a whole kitchen that could collapse with the push of a button and give me whatever I needed during battle whether it be a knife, frying pan, or a water faucet" I said carefully pouring hot water over some freshly ground coffee beans in a spiral making sure to get the best flavor I could from the beans.

"So you succeeded in creating a portable living and cooking area that you can carry around when everyone else who has tried something similar has failed" Ozpin said as I poured him some coffee into his empty mug while giving Glynda a cup of tea to calm her down.

"It's just a matter of determination on what you want to create and manipulation of the current technology to fit your every needs" I said ushering them out and pushing a button collapsing my kitchen back to portable size and hooking it to my side. "See, perfectly safe" I said as the students began arriving. Ozpin took a sip of the coffee I made for him and he took notice of the strong flavor of the mix.

"Could use some cream, Special blend of imported coffee?" He asked as I shook my head. I then reached into my box with the thought of 'cream' pulling out a small container of cool cream for Ozpin.

"Nope, just the regular kind you can buy at the stores. It's just a matter of how you make the coffee, not where it came from or how expensive it is but the process of how it is used. Even expensive coffee can taste like shit compared to the regular kind when not brewed correctly" I said mixing cream into the coffee with his permission before I went to get onto a platform next to Yang and Yukihira. Ozpin stared at me suspiciously as he waited for the last students to arrive and stand on their podiums sipping his coffee.

Soon enough, all the podiums were filled. "You're here today to see if you may be allowed to learn at our school. This test is different then the others we've had which will test your teamwork, persistence, and survival skills over he course of two days" he started as Jaune seemed to turn a pale color at the thought of a two day survival test. "As for the rumors of teammates, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your stay here at beacon". At this Ruby turned even paler then usual. "You are to head to the alter in the forest and gather an artifact. After that, you are to survive the next two days however you wish but by the second day, you must make it back to the cliffs to pass your test. If you have any questions please ask them now".

I heard a launching noise as well as seeing someone flying through the air while Jaune started to ask his questions. Soon enough, yukihira was launched and using her spear to prepare herself for landing. Just before I was launched, I wanted to get something off my chest. "Here Miss Goodwitch, I found your panties" I shouted tossing the red butterfly panties behind me as I was launched preventing the teacher from doing anything to me. Looking back, I saw her red angry face as I took out a long wire rope with a sharp knife tied to the end. Swinging the wire, I threw it with my falling momentum and imbedded it to a tree as I swung around it landing on the floor. Flicking the rope gave me back my knife.

Growling soon sounded out around me as I noticed that I had landed in a pack of beowolves. "Ten beowolves of the newborn type, perfect as I don't need to deal with all the bone armor" I said taking out a small knife as well as a butcher knife out from my kitchen.

" _I can help too"_ Hikari said as one of the beowolves were suddenly lifted up and snapped at the spine killing it.

" **Choose, 1. Your next song will tell a story. 2. Your next song will be loud and harsh on your voice."**

"Thanks Hikari and I choose One" I said feeling a song coming on. Music began to play in the air as suddenly a spotlight shone on me.

(Play Enn sings Daughter of evil)

"A beautiful country where the sunflowers bloomed. Where the castles were so high they touched the horizons. Whose destiny was it. To wear the queen's jewelled crown, to sit on her elegant throne?"

As I sung the prologue to the lyrics, beowolves slowly crawled around me inching slowly towards me.

"Once upon a time in a country far away. Where a lot of crimes were committed every day. There was a young lady, fourteen years of age. Crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage"

I then started to slowly walk towards one of the beowolves as it tried to slash at me. Ducking under the blow, I sliced into its arm with my smaller knife severing some muscle before using the butchers knife to smash into the bones within yanking the knife back out.

"She bought her luxuries, spending without heed. A servant with the same face coming to her every need. Josephine's the name of her royal steed. She had everything one can ever want indeed"

I then continued to slice into the Beowolf spinning around it gracefully as I did so adding more cuts and dodging other Beowolf slashes which only hit other beowolves. Using the butchers knife again, I stuck the knee shattering it.

"We are short on money, but I want a diamond ring. Squeeze out every penny from the peasants' savings. Anybody standing up against the queen's demand. Will be sent to the guillotine on command"

As my singing continued, I switched my small knife for a meat tenderizer and began to smash the Beowolf over and over again rolling over its back to a sound the sharp claws of another. As I hit that last pitch, I smashed the Beowolf's other knee as it fell forward kneeling down.

"Now, on your knees, peasant!" I said to the Beowolf as I sliced off its head and collected the body into my box.

"Dreadful rose of sin You bloom in dread alone. Shining in scarlet sending chills to the bone. Pathetic weeds growing on the soil around. O wither and die without making a sound"

Blood and dark particles flew around me as I continued to sing using the tenderizer to smash into the flesh of neighboring beowolves. Using the butcher knife, I sliced into the skull of one beowolf getting knife stuck. Leaving it there, I pulled out a large machete and sliced off its head with a strong swing.

"Our lady tyrant, she was in love you see. With a fine young man who lived across the stormy seas. Yet another woman, both very fair and wise. Was the lucky one who caught the man's eyes"

Freeing my butcher knife, I leaned back to avoid a claw strike and swung my two knifes together connecting at the beowolves arm breaking through the bones. I opened my box dropping the mallet and the arm into the cage of Grimm body parts.

"Her Highness soon was mad with jealousy. Called out her right hand man with just one minor plea. Very quietly she sipped on her tea. "I want to hear the girl scream in agony.""

The Grimm recoiled from the loss of its limb as I quickly kicked it in the face knocking it back. From behind me, a beowolf leapt at me only for Hikari to snap it on half as she placed it within my box.

"Thus the little village hidden in the forest deep. Burned in the night with the villagers asleep. Not one single tear despite all the people's cries. Fell from our lady's icy eyes"

Walking towards it, the remaining 5 non injured beowolves stood around their injured brethren. I then placed my knives into my kitchen taking out a flamethrower used to start barbecues and torched the area around them. Alongside it I placed down a small table and two chairs with a tea set.

"Oh my, it's time for tea!" I said pouring out two cups of tea.

"Dreadful rose of sin You bloom in dread alone. Shining with malice sending chills to the bone. Your beauty cannot ever be compared. O but your venomous thorns are like a viper's fangs bared"

The beowolves escaped the fire as I sipped on a tea exchanging my flamethrower for a flaming frying pan. I then smacked it on the head singing it as I jumped on top of it smashing down upon its head killing it. Another Beowolf ran at me on fire only for me to smack it across the face with the frying pan. I then sipped more of my tea as it was the break between lyrics and stomped down on the Belwolf's spine breaking it leaving four remaining. I stared at the remaining beowolves as if tempting them to attack. The injured one circled me as I placed the tea cup down for the next couple verses.

"The queen of evil must certainly be killed. Out of the people's hearts frustration spilt. Leading the mob was a woman in red. Her bloodred armor = the blood of the dead"

I rushed at the beowolf and smashed downwards with my frying pan only for it to use its remaining arm to block and try to bite at me. I was prepared though and opened up my box as the beowolf instead entered and landed within my cages.

"Anger and fury, built up over time. Surrounded the country, counting all her wicked crimes. All her majesty had for defence, Were some soldiers old and tired from the previous wars' torment"

The remaining three attacked me at once. I then held my frying pan two handed as I swung at them hitting one into the others knocking them away. Jumping into the air, I smashed down onto a beowolf breaking its arm as I pulled out a butchers knife and slammed it down on the arm severing it.

"The castle's gates broken and the walls collapsed. Servants and maids ran away, relieved perhaps. Sweet and lovely queen of this country far away. Was captured, to her dismay"

Quickly I slammed the knife into its skull silencing the beast as the remaining two jumped towards me. I pulled the body of the dead beowolf over me and kicked it up stopping their momentum. Standing up, I pulled out two forks and jammed them into the eyes of one of the beowolves and grappled it when the other began to cry for help.

"You… ragged, unmannerly dogs!"

Snapping its neck, I pulled out the forks and threw them at the other beowolf.

"Dreadful rose of sin. You bloom in dread alone. Shining in scarlet, in a sad, haunting tone. Paradise is lost for the maiden of vice. O it crumbled and shattered like brittle crisp ice"

It deflected the forks only to find me in front of it with a spoon. I stabbed into its eye with a spoon and flung myself onto its back, scooping out the eye. It then grabbed and threw me towards my tea table hitting a tree.

"Once upon a time in a country far away. Where a lot of crimes were committed every day. There was a young lady, fourteen years of age. Crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage"

Getting up, I noticed several more beowolves gather in the area. Reaching into my kitchen, I pulled out the machete and large pan allied for a makeshift shield. I then hit the knife on the lid making noise encouraging the beowolves to charge me.

"Her death was scheduled at three in the afternoon. When the great bells of the church would boom. The person who used to be known as the queen. Sat in her cell, knowing she'd never turn fifteen"

I started to wade through the beowolves blocking their attacks with my scratched up pan lid while slicing them with the machete. More came out of the woods as Hikari helped out by snapping the backs of Many beowolves only for more to appear. One managed to break through my defenses and hit me in the gut knocking me back.

"Finally, long awaited, the time had come. The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum. The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy. Grinning to the world, said "she""

Taking a couple steps back, I surveyed my surroundings noting the many beowolves that had come. Swinging the blood off my machete, I noticed green particles in the air and smirked when I heard a familiar voice say the next lines.

"Oh my, it's time for tea!" Nicola said as a storm of ice blew over the beowolves. Nicola then landed next to me taking her cup from the table sipping some as she placed the cup down.

"Dreadful rose of sin You wilt in dread alone. Shining in scarlet sending chills to the bone. People today, they sing this song to their kin. Now that was the story of the lady of sin."

We then sang together after locking eyes and began to evicerate the Grimm who had many of their limbs frozen. Nicola switched from Ravager to Commando as her outfit changed from magical girl to a white general's military uniform. It had a general's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. The white top had two pockets on the breast area which opened up to reveal some cleavage and a black belt around her waist which held together her outfit. She had white stockings with black folds and stitches along part of the top part between the black folds. The top uniform also went at enough down to form a skirt of sorts. On her head was a white generals hat. (Esdeath uniform).

We both then charged towards the Grimm with me wielding a machete and Nicola reving up mystletain as ice dust seemed to radiate off her uniform. Slashing like mad, we both finished slicing and dicing the Grimm as Nicola used what she called Blitz to rend several Grimm apart.

(End song)

"Thank you for the assist Nicola" I said as we high fived. I then started to collect pieces of Grimm that didn't fade yet as I opened up my kitchen to full size as Nicola sipped her tea.

"Of course, I flew around too where you landed and came down to be your partner" she said as I went inside to deal with the alive Grimm. "If possible, could you cook up some Grimm enhancer dishes please" she asked as I piled in Grimm body parts into a freezer for later.

"You do remember the consequences right?" I said. Eating Grimm seemed to give some benefits at a risk of course. Each meal could give a boost for about five minutes but during those five minutes, the person will take more damage as their aura will be weakened from consuming Grimm. Beowolf meat doubled movement speed but made you take about twice as much damage taken when hit by something. Ursa meat have a huge boost in strength but lowered speed slightly as well as made you take about nearly three times the amount of damage.

"I'll be careful, I can be a medic you know and take away the effects" she said glowing green and changing uniforms into a nurse uniform. She then changed back to commando in a red glow switching back to her military outfit in doing so. "And we are partners now, just like how we planned huh Nagoda".

"Just like we planned Nicola" I said as I used a meat tenderizer to smash the skull of the living beowolf before taking it out. Lying it on the table, I began to skin the beowolf putting the pelt to the side as it turned into particles after. As I began to slice the meat off the bones, I heard Nicola revving Mystletain and the roar of an Ursa. Looking out the window, I watched as she jumped into the air and began to front flip repeatedly.

"Mystletain KIIIICCCKKK" she shouted as she flew down at the Grimm with her legs spread to the sides. The chainsaw then struck the ursa on its head slowly but surly slicing through the bone armor as the rest of the body soon followed.

"That's still not a kick!" I shouted as I bagged the meats into ziplock bags and labeled them BW. I then started to label some with the initials UR as she brought the two halves of the Grimm in making me touch them to prevent their dispersing. "So you want some ursa as well". I then sighed as I started to skin be ursa while Nicola guarded the building. When I finished skinning, bagging, and labeling the meats we had gathered including regular animals such as hares and two deer, I washed myself off and packed up my kitchen waiting for the building to finish its puzzle like collapsing. Inside the cage was the bone armor of the Grimm as only the armor didn't seem to disappear while he fur and pelts did. Behind where my kitchen used to stand was a big pile of bones.

"It's almost twelve, we should head towards the alter for an artifact" Nicola said as she changed from commando back to ravager wearing her usual magical girl dress. She then propelled herself over the treetops with mystletain.

"HEY NICOOOOLLllllaaaaaa" shouted a fading voice as a red figure flew past holding onto the legs of a giant nevermore alongside a white haired figure.

"Was that Ruby" I shouted up as Nicola scouted the forest for the alter. As she came down, she was surprised by a smaller nevermore flying into her. In her surprise, she swung mystletain into a tree slicing it in two as the top piece fell towards me. "Hurry up hurry up hurry up" I said as I waited for my kitchen to finish folding up. Just as it finished, I grabbed it and jumped to the side just barely making it out of the Death by tree zone though the bone pile didn't.

"You alright down there" Nicola shouted down as I gave a thumbs up. "Temple is that way" she said floating down as she began to hover towards the direction of Ruby and the giant nevermore.

"Let's get going" I said as I followed behind Nicola making sure to find any edible plant materials on the way as we were going to be in the forest for about two days not including today. After a couple minutes of walking or hovering for Nicola, we had reached the edge of the forest reaching the alter where currently, almost everyone was in the alter preparing to fight what seemed to be a deathstalker, a giant nevermore, and some ursa. "Want to do rollcall?" I said remembering something that Nicola and I had modified as children from an old tv show incase we ended up as teammates on our own team.

"Let's do it" she said taking out some fire dust and cast the spell Fire into the air attracting all attention towards us as I played some music from my kitchen I had prepared before hand.

Nicola: Prepare for trouble!

Nagoda: and Make it double!

Everyone stared at us at our entrance as all the fighting seemed to stop. Nicola then used some ice dust and fire dust to create a small cloud that released snowflakes and embers above us.

Nicola: To protect the world from devastation!

Nagoda: To unite all people within our nation!

Nicola: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

Nagoda: To extend our reach to the stars above!

We started posing as snow and embers flew down around us courtesy of Nicola.

Nicola: Nicola!

She said holding up mystletain to the side as she hovered in the air.

Nagoda: Nagoda!

I shouted taking out my flaming frying pans. Posing the opposite direction

Nicola: Our teams shall blast off at the speed of light!

Nagoda: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

An certain orange haired girl then rode in behind us on an ursa.

Nora: It's Nora! That's right!

Nora shouted as the ursa fell over and died.

"Aw its broken" she said as Ren ran up behind her.

"Nora, never do that again" he said leaning on the ursa not noticing his friend had rushed past all the Grimm and into the alter without him.

"We need to help clear out the alter and get an artifact if Nora hasn't already got yours" I said as I prepared to fight my way to the alter as Nicola flew up with two ice dust crystals in hand ready to cast a bigger spell. Ren pulled out his storm flowers as he too prepared to battle his way to the others.

 **A/N – and I'm ending it here. There you go with the start of the initiation test and this took me the weekend to write and Monday to finish up. I wanted to end it just before a battle so I would have something to write about next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading and this is Daozang Signing out.**

 **Choice 2: Shout 'I am taking all your bras to wear' and steal the bras of everyone inside this room and put them on."**

Standing up, I asked Nicola to cast haste on me for something I had to do. Taking a deep breath, I shouted "I am taking all your bras to wear". Everyone froze as I used my increased speed from uhavibg haste to very quickly go around and unhooking their bras while taking them. I then ran into the back room and locked myself in as several cries of anger were heard outside.

"Come on out Nagoda, we just want to break your neck" yang said as the sounds of a chainsaw and several missiles being made were heard behind them. 'I'm screwed' I thought as the doorway exploded. Let it be known that hell doesn't even compare to the fury of multiple enhanced women with many different abilities.

 **Choose**

 **Continue reading**

 **Stop reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N – Happy New Years and here we go again with another chapter to this story. I noticed that I mixed up the names of my own characters somehow changing the ghost girls name from Hikari to her sisters name Eliza. Should probably fix that soon. Also there is a choice at the end that will either excite people or make them feel like they hate me. Either or, please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer I own only my OCs. I do not own RWBY or Noucome. I also don't own any songs within these chapters.**

 **bold – Absolute Choices**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/speaking in head'  
 _"Hikari speaking"_  
"Singing"  
(Time Skip)

Chapter 8

Story Start.

"Nicola, use a strong ice spell on the surrounding grimm" I shouted as the two ice dust crystals glowed brightly in her hands. Lifting her hands in the air, the two crystals combined together into a bluish orb of energy above her.

"Already on it, Blizzara!" she shouted pointing one arm towards the grimm with her palm open. The orb exploded towards the grimm sending a huge blizzard storm to coat the battlefield freezing bodyparts of grimm. Ren used this to his advantage as he sped past the now encumbered grimm and sliced past them. Nicola flew past overhead sending bolts of lightning from vials of yellow dust. Meanwhile, I was busy smacking away ice covered arms of beowolves with my flaming frying pans.

"It's cold" Ruby said as the snowstorm covered the alter in its range.

"Coming through" I shouted smacking a beowolf in the face with my frying pans while trying to navigate my way through the ice storm. While running past, I saw the red headed gladiator girl slide past me bisecting a beowolf.

"Creepers incoming" said Yang as two legged monsters dug out of the ground. They had a lizard like tail and face while only having muscular legs as their main weapon. The blizzard began to disperse as we all reached the alter. Missiles bombarded the battlefield keeping the deathstalker at bay for the moment as Nicola grabbed a black rook from the alter.

"Did we miss the action?" Yuoji shouted as Yukihira went by using her parasol to deflect the feathers of the nevermore.

"You're just on time I would say" I shouted to them slapping away a creeper with my frying pan before one kicked me in the back. "Fork attack" I shouted switching out my frying pan to some forks tossing them into the eyes of the creeper that kicked me. Beowolves surrounded me as yukihira was knocked into the circle. Picking up my forks, the sky turned a blue hue as my choices appeared. "What now" I shouted as Yukihira looked around extending the blade from her parasol and twisting the handle to unsheathe it.

" **Choose, 1. Mysterious background music plays as you fight but attracts a strong grimm. 2. Mysterious creatures appear as hordes of grimm rush towards the clearing."**

"One monster or hordes" I said pulling out a butcher knife. The grimm rushed us as Nicola cast haste on the two of use before returning to her fight with the nevermore. "Fine, I choose One" I shouted slicing my butcher knife into the nearest beowolf getting it stuck in its bone armor. Grabbing its face, I twisted forcing the beowolf around like a ragdoll smacking others away until my knife dislodged. By this time, Yukihira had finished off with several beowolves and was tiring fast. Faint musical notes began to sound off in the forest before a full on battle theme was heard from the clearing we were in.

(insert: The Hero Within, MrEpicOSTs)

"One Thousand Sparrow Strikes" Yukihira said as she got into a stance with her sword arm behind her facing her small rapier like sword towards the grimm. She then thrust forward sending multiple sparrow like illusions to fire towards the grim impaling their flesh and bouncing off their armor. Spinning around, she used her parasol like a shield deflecting blows from several beowolves as she made small slices on their flesh. An ursa broke through the crowd and slashed at yukihira only managing to cut her clothing due to her semblance activating making the sharp claws to slide off her. She was knocked away however.

"Yuoji, fire a missile at me now" I shouted at the alter where yuoji had grabbed her artifact.

"Got it" she said as she stabbed a creeper with her rocket spear and fired a piercing missile into its chest. The creeper then blew up from the inside sending armor flying backwards striking several other creepers.

"Nicola, send us a thunder bolt" I shouted up as I caught Yukihira. The two of them sent their items at us as I stabbed a knife into the ground. Jumping up, I saw that ruby and her comrades were fighting the nevermore while Jaune and his comrades were fighting the deathstalker. The missile and the lightning connected in a large explosion destroying the horde of grimm underneath us as I shielded using the parasol. Bone armor flew around us as Nicola grabbed up and lowered us down slowly. The ground began to shake violently as the ursa seemed to become fearful, running from the clearing. "Well I guess this is the second part".

The ground burst open as something erupted outward. A white mask with a single eye hole glowing yellow shone out at us. Around it was several bolders and dust crystals on its shoulder.

"Hey, a Geist appeared" Yuoji shouted readying her missiles. "That grimm shouldn't be in the emerald forest".

The geist slammed a giant rock arm at us as we dodged. Nicola fired bolts of electricity at the golem only for it to cover its face as the lightning scorched the rocks. Yuoji started to bombard it with missiles while Yukihira jumped up its rugged body and slashed at the mask on its face. Before she could, it swung its massive arm upward knocking Yukihira off course and into a tree. The missiles yuoji sent began to destroy much of its bulky rock arms before the pieces of destroyed rock floated around it.

"Dodge" Nicola shouted as rocks were fired in all directions. Yukihira used her parasol to repel the rocks while Yuoji used her rocket spear. Nicola flew around dodging the rocks and I was in my kitchen which I had set up as the geist appeared, cooking some grimm meat. The exterior of my kitchen was being bombarded by rocks though the tough walls withstood the damages leaving small dents in the metal while the larger chunks were sent away by HIkari who was in orb form.

"Nicola, use protect on the four of us while I finish up our meals" I shouted up at them. At the word meal, the three of them gained a hungering gaze as they started to attack the geist with more vigor. Picking up a knife, I threw it at the dust crystals imbedding it into the geist's tough body. "Yuoji, fire at my knife while Yukihira attacks the mask its guarding". As it's rock assault stopped, Yuoji fired an electic dust missile at the dust crystals while Nicola cast the spell Protectga to simultaneously give the four of us protective shielding. Its shoulders exploded from the activated dust crystals blowing off both of its arms leaving it defenseless. Yukihira slashed at the mask of the geist only for it to quickly escape its rock body revealing its black misty body. It flew into the destroyed trees forming a wooden body.

The sounds of battle outside encouraged me to cook a little faster making sure the deer meat was cooked good. "Eat up while I finish it" I said placing four plates down with deer steaks. The three of them went to eat the deer meat as I jumped up at the wood geist with my flaming frying pans in hand. It sent its arm at me intending to smash me to pieces. "Flame burst". Twisting a knob on my frying pan, I increased the amount of flames being released by the frying pan as I struck the wood arm. The flames spread onto the arm as I revealed a bottle of oil. The burning body of the geist flailed about as it tried to escape its doom. As it left, I struck it with my frying pan splitting the mask in two killing the geist.

(End music)

"The music's gone" Nicola said as the other eight students fighting alongside us walked over covered in dust and dirt.

"That was weird how music started to play out of nowhere like that" Yang said as she sat down and was about to stab into the fourth steak. Just before she could, I grabbed the plate and held it up.

"This is my food, if you want some you must wait until we set up a base for our groups to survive the test" I said as I sat down and began to eat after clicking the button on my kitchen to shrink it down.

After a quick meal, the twelve of us introduced ourselves to the others as we decided to stick together to survive. "Well my name is Nagoda, one of the reject five and this my Kitchen. Leave a mess and you won't taste my cooking again" I said holding up my box after I placed all the dirty dishes into the sink.

"I am Nicola, magical girl, cosplayer, and part of the reject five" Nicola said as she leaned mystletain on her shoulder.

"Yuoji here, also part of the reject five and Everyone gets a free grenade". At this, yuoji formed hand grenades with the dust covering the eight others giving each of them a hand grenade with a pin. "Careful as they give off big explosions" she said happily passing them out.

"My name is Yukihira, does anyone want to hear a joke?" Yang jumped up with her hand raised while Ruby slapped her face and shook her head. "A man walked into a zoo. The only animal in the entire zoo was a dog. It's a Shitzhu." Yang started to laugh as everyone deadpanned at yukihira. I clapped at her joke as I grew used to her mysterious humor over time. "Oh yeah, I am also a part of the reject five".

"What exactly is a reject five?" said the red haired gladiator whose name was Pyrrha.

At that, the five of us got together and posed as a mysterious light shone behind us.

"We are the glorious five voted by our peers to be beautiful in all regards with the exceptions of our personality and behaviors making us undesirable as romantic subjects" we all said at the same time, some with excitement like yuoji while others with boredom like ruby.

"oh, well I'm Sorry for bringing that up" she said as everyone began to walk back into the forest to find a better clearing which wouldn't attract as much grimm.

"It's alright, we are used to it" I said as we walked through the forest being cautious for any remaining grimm. As we were walking, I had a nagging feeling in my mind as Hikari seemed to fidget around as a blue orb. It was then that my vision turned blue for fourth or fifth time today.

" **Choose, 1. Be chased into the camp of another group by a pack of small nevermores, 2. Find someone while setting up camp".**

"One seems more dangerous then two, I will go with Two". The blue screens disappeared being more reasonable for this choice for some reason. 'there might be a giant choice coming up soon'.

"Hey guys, I found a good clearing which we could build defences around easily" Jaune said waving us over. The clearing was large enough to house my kitchen as well as enough to set up a walled defense from grimm. "If we could build some spiked barricades using some of the trees around here, we could potentially create a base of operations to survive".

"I guess Jaune does have a good area in him" I said patting him on the back. "He can't fight but he's a good strategist".

The twelve of us then began to chop down trees and create walls out of them with Nora using enhanced strength to stab the wooden barricades into the ground after she asked Nicola for a lighting bolt. Jaune and his partner Pyrrha went around making the defense arrangements for the camp while Yukihira and I were put on food gathering duty.

"I have about two full deer of meat in my freezers Yukihira, we just need to gather edible plants or eggs to mix into the food for extra flavor" I said as the area began to grow colder.

" _I don't like it here, it seems familiar in a bad way"_ Hikari said as her orb flew into my body for protection. Continuing to walk around, we gathered many plants while managing to avoid any grimm. I started to gather some mint leaves while Yukihira gathered some bird eggs she found when I noticed something familiar in the bushes nearby. Looking closer, I noticed a certain floral pattern hidden under the underbrush.

"I guess this was the choice's way of making it worse than it sounded" I said trying to hold in my vomit from uncovering Hikari's skeleton. "Yukihira, I found a body". I then turned to the side and threw up away from the corpse as it would be rude to puke on the ghost girl currently inhabiting my body.

" _That's why I don't like this place"_ Hikari said as her orb turned a deeper shade of blue as frost began to form on the surrounding plant life. 'I am sorry for you being dumped like this, I will try to get you a proper burial'. _"Thank you Nagoda"._

Yukihira came over and saw the body and promptly went over to a tree and began to vomit on it after seeing the rotting corpse. "W-what happened to her" she asked in horror at what she was seeing. Placing the knife I brought for protection in my side holster, I took off my jacket and wrapped her small child body in it and picked it up.

"Human idiocy happened, how I know this is that she is the one you saw floating in my kitchen in the morning". We then started to walk back to the camp with Hikari in hand as everyone stared at us in shock. Ruby was the first to rush over.

"What happened, can we still help her" Ruby asked. I solemnly shook my head as I saw some of her innocence crack apart as she rushed into my building. Soon everyone else had come over to see what it was I was carrying. Some people like Pyrrha were shocked while others such as Jaune and Weiss went on to puke in the surrounding bushes. Yang had a look of shock as if she was reliving a memory in her head.

"Everyone, I need some preparations done as soon as possible. Nicola, I need you to make a casket for her while we all prepare for the camp".

"I will contact the teachers to pick her up for a proper burial in the Vale Cemetery" Ren said already having his scroll out for contacting the supervisors. As Ren contacted the higher ups, I went into my kitchen to comfort Ruby.

"Ruby? You there". I heard crying coming from within the pantry as I opened the door tentatively. Inside I found Ruby rubbing her eyes as she wiped away tears. "It's alright Ruby, you can cry out everything you need too." I said as Weiss walked in to help.

"Ruby, I might not have known you long but this is a shocking scene to see whether you are prepared or not, and usually many people do die in these woods" she said as she sat down beside us.

"Why did she have to die, she was just a child".

"I know, but by becoming hunters and huntresses, we can help to prevent this from happening" I said as I stood up and grabbed some flour from the shelf. "We will make sure to give Hikari a proper burial and in our future, we should try our hardest to prevent something like this from happening again" I said as ruby began to calm down. "Now, go wash your hands and help me make some cookies. I might not make them as good as your mom might have but I can still make a great cookie". Ruby smiled a bit at the thought of helping to make cookies as I motioned Weiss to help out her teammate. Halfway into the preparations for making the cookies, I went on to start the preparations for tonights dinner.

During the preparations, I heard the sounds of an airship overhead. Leaving the kitchen, I saw that Nicola had finished making the makeshift casket as a stretcher was lowered down to us. Placing Hikari's body inside the makeshift casket and placing it on the stretcher, I made sure to place a note inside my coat pocket detailing who she was and to have Utage Dōraku take care of the burial. As they brought the casket up, I noticed that Hikari's orb was glowing lighter as she was waving bye to her body. Washing my hands, I reentered my kitchen to find my futon ablaze.

"What happened here!" I shouted rushing over and grabbing the fire extinguisher I had on hand incase of a fire like this one. Putting out the fire, I found my futon had several scorch marks and burnt holes with black stuffing stuck together.

"I didn't do anything" Ruby said exiting the pantry as Weiss looked around sheepishly.

"I just turned on the stove" she said waving around mystletain.

"Please leave the cooking to me from now on" I said as Weiss and Ruby stood in front of me. Preheating the oven, I began to chop up some onions and other seasonings while showing Ruby and Weiss how to ground the venison and crumble up crackers. "We are making some meatloafs for the twelve of us, I will make three meatloafs as so we can all have about a fourth each" I said as Weiss and Ruby nodded.

"Nagoda, just wondering but how did you get your hands on such a powerful Ultima Dust crystal. That type of dust is one of the most rare and powerful dust crystals the schnee dust company has ever found and none of our scientists have found a way to replicate it yet" Weiss asked as she looked into my discarded dust barrel with the rainbow shining dust.

"That's what they formed? I had such a powerful dust in my kitchen, what does it do?" I asked as I mixed the seasoning with the meat as well as the finely crushed cracker crumbs.

"Well, what we found was just a single crystal of it which just a minuscule amount of power for what you have right now. Anyways General Ironwood managed to find a way to transfer a soul using the crystal and its properties as well as from what I heard eavesdropping on my father one day, that a single Ultima dust crystal can power a city for hundreds of years if it doesn't explode the whole city". Weiss looked at the giant crystal as she touched it, making all the excess crystal growths shatter leaving one rainbow crystal in the shape of a heart left. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break the crystal" she said jumping away from the now heart shaped crystal. Walking over to the barrel, I picked up the color changing heart shaped dust watching as the shattered remains formed back together with a small colorful glow within.

"Well that is surprising, it formed a heart" I said as I placed it on a trophy cup I kept on my fridge. "That's a good place to store it, what was that about a soul transfer device?" I asked as Weiss shook her head.

"That was classified information that I should not have shared with you, but that dust is the strongest dust we have on record" Weiss said as I went back to the cooking of the meatloaf.

A couple hours later, we had a makeshift barricaded wall set up held together by rope made with the long pieces of grass. Ren and Blake made the ropes with the latter seeming to have more experience with the rope making while Pyrrha and Jaune used their swords to whittle down the edges of the tree logs. Nora imbedded the wood into the ground while Nicola cut them down and anyone else was on guard duty or in my case, food duty. "Food is ready, come eat" I said setting up some spare tables outside of my kitchen as Ruby set the tables. Weiss made sure that the tables looked nice while I brought out the meatloaf which were slightly steaming as well as a plate of freshly baked cookies.

A rustling noise was heard outside the camp walls as everyone was put on alert. From the opening entrance where instead of walls we placed a wooden barricade, we saw a fellow student carrying his injured partner. The boy had two dog ears on his head and a large axe holstered on his back while the girl had a staff with a dust vials on the tip. "Please, let us stay with you guys, we got ambushed by some beowolves and my partner is badly injured" the man said as we heard beowolves howling in the surrounding woodlands.

"Come on in, the better protection we have against the grimm" Jaune said he walked over with his weapons in hand. He opened the barricade allowing the two of them in while Pyrrha stood guard behind him with her rifle aimed on guard for an attack.

"I've got a medkit in my kitchen, Nicola can help patch your partner up with her medic ability" I said as ruby went to get the medkit in case of emergencies such as this.

"She's inflicted with poison, I can cast esuna but I will need to refuel my MP afterwards if I want to use cure on her wounds" Nicola said now in a nurse's uniform as ruby brought out the medkit. "Until then, we must patch up her wounds with bandages".

The guy laid his suffering teammate on a sheet wiess had placed down along with my pillow as Nicola went to work. "Please, help her, I can take watch with my Axe" he said as ruby walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"She will be fine, you should eat up with us and help to survive, my name is Ruby" she said as the boy calmed down.

"My name is Ron and my partner Lucy, she uses spells mainly which was how she was hurt this badly when we found each other." He said as I passed him a slice of meatloaf.

"you need your strength so eat up some of my homemade venison meatloaf" I said as I saw him take a small bite which then started to turn into several larger bites while Nicola walked over done.

"The poison status is gone now but she will need rest if she is to heal up. She should be fine by morning". Soon everyone went back to eating as we all got to know each other better including Ron. After the meal, Nicola had recovered enough of what she called MP to cast Cure on the sleeping Lucy.

"So who's on first watch?" Yang asked as both Pyrrha and Blake volunteered first. With Yuoji's help, I gathered all the dishes and silverware and started to wash them.

"Hey Nagoda, what's with the rainbow heart on your fridge?" Yuoji asked watching the colors change in the ultima dust. As she went to touch it, it glowed brighter as if it were about to activate.

"Don't touch it please, I don't want my kitchen exploding again" I said as the last time I allowed Yuoji to play with dust in my kitchen, there was a huge mess.

"Alright then, it seems powerful though" she said as she went back to helping clean up, not noticing as the heart dimmed back down. As she walked back, she slipped in a puddle left from when Ruby and Weiss spilt some juice while cooking the meatloaf. Acting quickly, I moved and grabbed Yuoji before she could hit the floor. Leaning forward, I caught her in my arms though our faces were a bit close as we were both blushing. We were close enough to feel each other's breaths on the others face.

" **Choose, 1. Kiss Yuoji Ouka and proclaim your love to her, 2. Teasingly go in for a kiss only to pull away and tell Yuoji Ouka that no one will ever love her"**

 **A/N – I feel a bit messed up now after writing the scene with Hikari's corpse. I felt since I made a ghost character, why not make her body appear sometime during the initiation and that's where everything went wrong. Then I went on to make the appearance of more students as a large wooden wall would attract the attention of other students seeking refuge from the wilderness. Also that last choice as a cliffhanger should satisfy readers for the moment giving some suspense to the story of what might happen or who the pairing is going to be. I changed the choices around so much on that last one and I still feel I should have put something else for the second one. This is Daozang Signing out.**

 **Choice 1: Be chased into the camp of another group by a pack of small nevermores**

Everyone continued on their way as I chose one in my head making the screens and the pain disappear. Soon the sky turned dark as something blotted out the sun. "What's going on" Jaune asked looking up only to see the wings of thousands of nevemores blotting the sky above them. "oh, RUUUUUUNNNNNN" he shouted as the nevermore dove down. In our panic, we didn't realize as we stampeded over a certain armored group of students making their camp destroying all their hard work and leaving them with hundreds of birds to kill.

 **Choose**

 **Continue reading**

 **Stop reading**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N – You thought I had forgotten about this fanfic, but you were WRONG! Well you were mostly right because I couldn't find inspiration to write much this past year.

"EXCUSES!"

Shut up Nagoda. Why are you here?

Nagoda (Akiba Red) "why the heck can I not be here? It's not like I'm only in one story"

Shhhh! You aren't needed yet. Anyways, I always seem to come back to this during December don't I? I hope any of those readers still interested in this continue onwards for this next chapter. Also a Majora's mask reference for this title. And now I formally apologize as it is 12:00 AM as I write this so Happy New Year everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter if you are still reading this after a year long wait. You may have also noticed I finally made a Picture for this story. I felt that it should have one and managed to get off my lazy butt and make one. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer I own only my OCs. I do not own RWBY or Noucome. I also don't own any songs within these chapters.**

 **bold – Absolute Choices**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking/speaking in head'  
 _"Hikari speaking"_  
"Singing"  
(Song Title)

Chapter 9 Initiation Test: Dawn of the Second day.

Story Start.

In the depths of the crevasse near the cliffs of vale, a dark entity slept undisturbed for centuries. Its body was wrapped in large chains along with spiked shackles around its wrists as a large sword was stabbed through its chest and into the wall. Each chain connected to a different part of the cavern holding it prisoner as they were enveloped with black glowing crystals in the ceiling, sapping the creature's strength. Surrounding the beast was a circle of blue dust engraved with mysterious emblems and runes as they released blue particles into the air. The creature stirred as music hit its ears. It craned its stiff neck as much as it could under the intense gravity it was being placed under as it listened intently. It had been decades since it had last awoken, yet the powerful gravity encasing his chains still entrapped him. The cavern rumbled suddenly as several of the black crystals were torn from the ceiling. The beast could feel much of the gravity holding him down lessen causing him to tug on his harsh chains. With a powerful tug, the chains shattered several links from the shackles. Now freed, the creature let loose a grumbling roar as it tore the large sword from its chest and moved towards the rocks covering his cavern. Stopping before the blue crystals, he slammed his clawed fist forward striking a large barrier. Looking to his hands, he noticed that he was still weak from his imprisonment as he sat down. He had been trapped here for centuries. A couple more days wouldn't hurt in the least.

" **Choose, 1. Kiss Yuoji Ouka and proclaim your love to her, 2. Teasingly go in for a kiss only to pull away and tell Yuoji Ouka that no one will ever love her"**

The world seemed to disappear around me leaving just myself, Yuoji, and the choices surrounding us. 'Oh no' I thought as I stared into her eyes. Her blushing face seemed to radiate with her everlasting positivity as we stayed in place momentarily. 'I don't want to cause any problems between us but I also don't want to break her heart with those types of words' I thought to myself.

" _Just kiss her already"_ Hikari said within my mind, " _I'm in your head so I can read your thoughts sorta. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_ I tried to ignore the ghost as I quickly thought over my options.

Thinking about it, I noticed how cute Yuoji looked as I inched ever so closer to her. Her beautiful glimmering violet eyes and tender red lips coming ever so closer as I could feel her soft, brown hair in my hand.

"Nagoda?" She said before I kissed her lips, the choices disappearing. "W-w-what was that for!" she shouted out suddenly growing red in the face as music began to play. Lights began to dim from Hikari's influence as I sat Yuoji down in a chair. "What's going on, why is there music?"

"Just sit and listen to this song please" I said to the blushing girl as the music cue hit activating the lyrics in my head.

(Play "Unexpectedly" by Jason Chen)

"I've always been a man with a plan, Always prepared never once to leave it to chance".

Walking slowly, I leaned my arms on the kitchen counter as I faced my head downwards while Yuoji looked on confused.

"But it's all unscripted when I'm with you. It seems familiar, yet it all feels so new"

Getting up, I turned towards her while Hikari played with the lights. Placing one hand on my chest, I pointed the other towards Yuoji before slowly bringing it back to me.

"All of the sudden I miss you. Thinking about all of the things that we've been through"

With my hands on my chest, I motioned as if longing for something as I reached for the sky. Grasping the air as if I was holding onto something important. Yuoji sat down as she watched stunned at my sudden singing.

"Oh no it's not that I planned to"

Going behind the counter, I brought my arms to my sides with my forearms bent outwards into fists.

"But I think it feels like maybe I'm falling for you and me"

Putting my arms to the side, I slowly made my way towards Yuoji with one arm outstretched for her to grab. Seeing my gesture, she slowly put her hand onto mine as I pulled her back onto her feet. I spun her beneath my arm as we began to dance under the dim lights.

"Just don't know. Oh were we ever meant to be"

Slowly we danced under the light with me taking lead which surprised Yuoji as she and the other four knew I was usually a horrible dancer.

"Suddenly, oh, you caught me so off guard. I fell in love so unexpectedly, so unexpectedly"

Spinning her around, the lights seemed to lighten up around us like a spot light as we continued to move about the floor while I continued singing. In the midst of our dance, we split apart with Yuoji at one end of the floor and myself next to the counter.

"I've known you for three years and a day. Never once thought I'd have these words to say"

The spotlight struck me as everything else dimmed down allowing me to sing the words as Yuoji watched from the sidelines.

"I wanna hold you and kiss you. Until the end of time. And when you're out of sight oh"

Each verse slowly but surely got through to her as I wondered whether or not everyone outside could hear my singing. In my head, Hikari assured me that she made precautionary measures before hand using her ghostly powers to block out most of the sound inside for this moment.

"All of the sudden I miss you. Thinking about all of the things that we've been through"

Holding my arms to my heart, I looked towards Yuoji as she seemed to be slowly growing red from the love song I was spouting randomly.

"Oh no it's not that I planned to"

Holding out one hand, I clutched it into a fist as I held it up near my face.

"But I think it feels like maybe I'm falling for you and me"

A karaoke microphone entered my hand suddenly as Yuoji continued to watch in fascination.

"Just don't know. Oh were we ever meant to be. Suddenly, oh, you caught me so off guard. I fell in love so unexpectedly"

Holding the mic to my mouth, I continued to sing while making random gestures that seemed to fit oddly enough. Hikari suddenly entered my body as she began to use her ice powers to cast a small chill around the room as glittering lights began to flicker about the building walls from small reflective ice particles.

"The one I'm searching for. Was right here all along. Now I see, I see you standing right in front of me"

Kneeling down, I held Yuoji's hand as I stared into her eyes lovingly. Each word was filled with a passion I never knew I had within me as I slowly realized my inner feelings for her growing stronger. Slowly she stood up and turned around embarrassed as I got up to my feet. Her hands were up near her heart from the sudden confession.

"The one I'm searching for. Was right here all along. How did we, we fall in love so unexpectedly"

Holding out my hand, I smiled as I sung to her. Slowly she turned back around with her face a bit less red but still blushing from both the kiss and the song.

"Just don't know. Oh were we ever meant to be."

Taking my hand, I slowly led her back towards the kitchen counter where this whole thing began.

"Suddenly, oh, you caught me so off guard. I fell in love so unexpectedly, so unexpectedly"

Holding both hands, we stared into each others eyes as we slowly moved closer to each other. My hands wrapped around her thin waist as she held onto my face.

"We fell in love so unexpectedly"

Our faces slowly moved closer together as we closed our eyes.

(End song)

The door opened suddenly causing us to turn our heads to see what caused it.

"Hey Nagoda, I thought I heard singing and I was wondering if…".

Blake paused as she looked towards us, still holding onto each other in one of the most cliché romantic poses anywhere.

"I can see your busy, I'll just leave you two alone" she said closing the door. The sudden shake of her closing it caused something to topple. Looking up, I only saw a rainbow before my vision went blank.

The sound of a rooster crowing awoke me as I looked around at my surroundings. Somehow I had ended up on my slightly burnt Futon and Ghost Possession didn't reach out into the forest. The last thing I remember was catching Yuoji as she slipped in the kitchen. Looking around, I noticed that everyone was apparently sleeping within my kitchen on the floor as the table was folded up and put to the side. Next to me sat Yuoji who was asleep in a chair over my body. As I stared into her face, all of last nights events played back into my head as my face went red with embarrassment.

"I hope this doesn't strain our friendship" I said to myself before getting out of the futon. Draping the blanket over Yuoji, I slowly placed her into the Futon as I made my way towards the shower. As I was walking, I noticed that the door to my pantry was slightly ajar as I went to inspect. Hikari's orb followed slightly behind me like one of those fairy companions in those Legend of Zenonia games.

"They don't suspect a thing sir. We can capture both the Schnee Heiress and the UOG Heiress in the same moment if we act quickly and even your old friend Blake is here".

A frown marred my face as I listened in on the conversation. Looking around, Everyone was accounted for with the exception of the new guy Ron. He seemed like such a nice person at first. He shared my special Meatloaf with us! Hearing his conversation finish, I silently moved back to the futon and laid under the covers. Hearing him going out, I kept my eyes slightly open as to see what he would do. In his hands was a small syringe of questionable green fluid.

" _Want me to do something?_ " Hikari asked in my mind as she floated around my head. I could see him moving ever so closer to Weiss before he suddenly stopped.

"Huah. Sleeping in a chair sure is hard" Yuoji said, yawning beside me.

The moment she woke up, I noticed Ron dash towards her.

"YUOJI!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the way. The needle injected itself into my arm as Hikari flowed with a bright blue aura as she inhabited my body. A wave of icy wind blew against Ron knocking him to the wall where he was frozen tightly. My sudden shout awoke everybody else as they grabbed their weapons in panic.

"What's going on!" Yang shouted as she and Pyhrra were the first to have their weapons at ready. Turning to the wall, they saw Ron trapped with an angry look on his face as he struggled against his bonds.

"Nagoda!" Yuoji said in a panic. I felt faint, as everything started to numb. Hikari's orb was ejected from my body as I collapsed to the floor weak.

(Third Person View)

Everybody was in a panic at the sudden shout before they noticed Nagoda falling to the ground with a syringe in his arm. Yuoji was by his side as she took the syringe out of his body and held him close.

"Nagoda, what's wrong" she spoke as he weakly looked up at her. He weakly tried to move his arm only for it to twitch.

"I feel weak and I can't move my body" he said as she was propped up against the wall. "That guy was going to abduct Yuoji and Weiss". As he said this, the ice covering Ron shattered causing everyone to turn towards him. Three needles covered in the green substance were thrown towards them only for Yukihira to get in the way. She slid her arms around the needles as they slid around her body and into the walls.

"I won't let you capture me!" He shouted out placing on a wolf themed Grimm Mask. He quickly grabbed the now conscious Mage girl as she panicked in his grasp as he dragged her out the door. Yang's Eyes were now glowing red as she and some others ran after him.

Blake had a look on her face as she seemed to remember something. "How could I not have recognized his voice" she said before going over to Nagoda's body. Nicola was now awake and trying to heal his body while wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Esuna can't seem to get rid of all the substance as if it was mixed with something else to reject aura" she said as a green liquid slowly left the area of injection.

"That's because it's the venom of a cobra faunus" Blake spoke up as she went over to Nagoda's arm and placed her mouth onto the wound. She then began to suck on his arm, pulling out more of the green venom. Spitting to the side, she wiped her mouth. "Some cobra faunus have venom in their bodies that can adapt to the bodies of those they are injected into, rejecting the use of aura from anyone who isn't a cobra or venomous snake faunus. Most people use it as a paralyzing agent but it's up to the faunus creating it to decide what type of effect it will have varying from three different effects. The remaining venom in your body will leave you paralyzed for about an hour but otherwise you'll be alright" she informed everyone as she looked on the weak Nagoda. The sound of battle outside could be heard as Ruby looked torn between going out to help her sister or staying beside her injured friend.

"How do you know all this?" Weiss asked as Blake pulled off her bow revealing her Cat ears to the people in the room.

"I didn't want to reveal myself to you yet because I was afraid you may judge me based on my race than by who I am" Blake said as she pulled out Gambol Shroud. "That man changes everything though. He is a special agent of the White Fang known for infiltrating and kidnapping victims along with his partner who is a Cobra Faunus".

Weiss looked alarmed as Blake suddenly rushed past her and into the outside. As soon as the doorway opened, a large explosion knocked Blake back into the building.

"Blake Blake Blake" a venomous voice said. Blake looked alarmed as she held Gambol Shroud at ready. "Who would have guessed that the daughter of the chief of Menagerie and my old buddy would be joining a school for hunters and huntresses". Weiss stood with Myrtenaster ready when a tanned woman with long black hair wearing a cobra themed Grimm mask walked into the building. She wore little in the clothing area with a bra made of bronze and short shorts. Her hands had fingerless gloves and she wore boots that would allow for easy mobility. In her hands were two Sai meant for piercing attacks which dripped with a green substance.

"Sylvia" Blake said with disdain as she twisted Gambol Shroud in her hand, unsheathing it to hold both blades.

"I remember all those days we spent together with Ilia, writhing in pleasure at each other's touch" she said holding her arms together in what seemed to be ecstasy. "Do you remember?" She said as she licked her sai blade, coating it with a lighter yellow venom. She seemed to glow with a yellow hue as Blake moved forward with Gambol Shroud's sheath in front of Weiss. Sparks flew as the sai blades struck the tough metal sheath before she jumped away.

"Why are you here Sylvia, did Adam send you?"

Sylvia snarled as Blake spoke that name. "That wretched man has no control over my actions since he took you from us" she said as she rushed forth with a reddish glow. Blake swung towards the woman with both of her blades only for them to be caught between the sai blades. Blake went to pull back only for Sylvia to move in close. She moved as if to place a kiss on Blake's mouth only to dodge back when Myrtenaster struck between them.

"You have some explaining to do when this test is over" Weiss said as she flicked her sword towards the woman. Several dust bolts were sent flying towards her as she seemed to glow with a greyish color. She held out her hand with the palm open as she maneuvered it with each bolt striking it leaving small icy mist clouds. The bolts did little damage as Sylvia smirked. Glowing yellow again, she seemed to speed up as she went on the offensive. Weiss blocked the first blow towards her using her rappers thinner blade before a precise kick to her chest knocked her into the sink, destroying it as she hit the fridge. Blake did her best to defend against the fast strikes only for a small cut to appear on her cheek and a second in her arm. She recognized what venom Sylvia was using as she felt her lower body heating up, forcing herself to focus her mind on the fight.

"You know you want to fall victim to my venoms effects again Blake" Sylvia said seductively as she sped towards her only for a red blur tackled her to the wall.

"Don't forget we are here too!" Ruby shouted moving back before the woman could cut her with her sai. A swift side kick knocked Ruby into the nearby selves causing several dishes to fall out and shatter.

"Hey!" Nagoda shouted out stopping the fight for a moment. "If your going to fight, stop wrecking my kitchen!"

Looking around, they noticed that there were now several broken furniture and tableware as cupboards and the sink was broken. Blake acted quickly as she jump kicked Sylvia towards the door.

"Be careful of her blades. They're covered with an aphrodisiac venom while her semblance is the ability to augment her strength, speed, or defense momentarily" Blake said as she jumped towards Sylvia, knocking her out the door as Weiss and Ruby followed.

Nagoda sighed as he sat on the ground. Yuoji and Yukihira stood protectively over him in case anyone else were to enter.

" _I want to eat breakfast so hurry up and drive away those people"_ Hikari whined as her orb floated overhead.

"I want to help somehow Hikari, but I can't in this condition". Whether it was him uttering those words or pure bad luck, his vision turned blue once more causing him to groan out.

" **Choose, 1. Gain the ability to become enhancive women's undergarments and attach yourself to the nearest girl for a day, 2. Gain the ability to become enhancive armor and be stuck to the body of the nearest person for the day"**

Both choices were equally bad yet one was slightly better than the other. Or in this case.

"Two!"

With that said, the choices disappeared as Yuoji turned to look at him.

"What was that?" She said when she suddenly noticed that Nagoda was glowing with a silver glow. "What's going on!" She said causing Yukihira to turn.

Nagoda screamed as he felt his body shrinking on itself as he flowed brightly. Yuoji grabbed him in a panic to what was happening when the light seemed to envelope her. She screamed as she felt her arms enter through Nagoda's body as the light morphed around her. As she stood up, the light seemed to disperse as she found herself encased in azure armor and a flowing blue cape. The armor seemed to be similar to some ancient Mistral armor worn during times of war by great generals. Covering her body was azure scale mail armor with dark fingerless gloves. Around her upper chest covering her breasts was a sapphire blue breastplate in which her cape was attached to. Her shoulders had two sleek blue metal shoulder pads and around her neck was a blue neck guard with gold markings and a blue gem in the center. Around her lower waist was more blue armor which split part way in the middle for mobility as well as having a scale like design. She now had blue armored boots with segmented blue leg armor with gold trimming going up to her knees. ( **Since my description is probably bad, it is the armor worn by Commander Lin Mae from the movie Great Wall** ).

"He turned into armor" Yukihira said in shock as Yuoji was still panicking, touching the armor that covered her body.

'Yuoji! Calm down that tickles!' Nagoda shouted inside her mind.

"Nagoda! What happened? Where are you!" She said in panic looking around when suddenly Hikari's blue orb flew toward her head as it morphed into an azure helmet with raccoon ears with a small red diamond shaped gemstone in the center.

" _Why was I dragged into this mess!_ " Hikari shouted as Yuoji screamed once more. As she spoke, the gem on the helmet seemed to glow somewhat.

"Who was that!"

'That's Hikari the Ghost, I Don't know what just happened but it seems that I've been turned into an armor and now I'm stuck to your body' Nagoda said. As he spoke, the blue gem on the neckguard glowed.

"Yuoji, are you alright?" Yukihira asked as she touched the armor when Yuoji turned to look at her friend.

"I don't know, Nagoda is speaking to me in my head along with a ghost and he suddenly turned into armor" she said. "Wait, is this your semblance!" She said suddenly in excitement at the prospect of her friend finally unlocking his special power.

'I don't know, I've never heard of a semblance transforming a person into armor before' he said. The two of them thought a bit with Yukihira on the sidelines feeling left out.

"Can you turn back?" She asked as Nagoda made harsh, strained noises.

'I don't think I can. Some ability this is' he spoke. Yuoji went towards a mirror. Looking over herself, she found that the armor was fairly nice looking Mistral themed armor. Lifting her hands, she found that the armor weighed very little as if she were in her regular combat gear.

"Huh, I thought armor would weigh me down" she said as she put her hand on the counter. She stumbled slightly as her hand went through the counter, breaking clear through the marble substance.

'My counter!' Nagoda wailed out as Yuoji went to grab a chair to catch herself only for the wood to shatter under her grip. 'Get out of my kitchen before you destroy everything by accident'.

"Okay, it seems your armor form makes me stronger" she said as Yukihira went and opened the door where they walked out. Outside was a war zone as their makeshift wall was destroyed. There were several slash marks and holes in the ground from the fight. A body quickly flew past them and into the wall revealing Ruby who was littered with small cuts and a dark blush on her face.

"Oh good, we could use some more help out here" she said with some strain as she struggled to stand. Looking around, they found that Ron was fending off Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora while Blake, Weiss, and Ren were fighting against Sylvia. Nicola was currently in the sky fending off several Nevermore that were attracted to the fight as the Mage girl Lucy was lying against a tree nearby with a blank look in her eyes. "I don't think I can concentrate any more with this venom in my body" she said as she struggled to stand, grinding her knees together while using Crescent Rose as a crutch.

"You stay in the building and relieve yourself then, me and Yukihira will join the fight" Yuoji said with one hand on Ruby's shoulder. Yukihira pulled her parasol out as she rushed out towards Ron, having noticed Jaune getting buried under several logs.

"What about Nagoda?" She asked not wanting to have her alone time with her friend in the room.

'Can you tell her that I'm the armor?' Nagoda spoke when Ruby stared at the blue armor that her friend was now wearing with wide eyes.

"You became Armor?!" Ruby shouted before Yuoji grabbed her and tossed her inside.

"I'll be sure nobody disturbs you!" Yuoji shouted as she held out her palm. Dust began to swirl into her hand as it slowly began to form several small missiles. "Any idea what you can do as armor?"

Sounds of humming entered her head as the two souls protecting her body began to think.

'Ah! Apparently I can increase the strength and jumping power of the person I'm equipped to while being very lightweight' Nagoda said in her mind as Yuoji reached for her weapon only to realize she hand left it inside.

"Huh? I thought I brought my weapon out" Yuoji said as she looked around. As this was happening, Hikari decided to explain her helmets powers.

" _I can allow for the levitation of objects as long depending on their weight"_ Hikari stated as she levitated a nearby boulder before launching it into the air. The doorway opened a small bit as Yuoji held out her hand as a small squeal could be heard.

"Sorry Ruby" she said forgetting momentarily what her friend was doing. "Come Forth! Rising Wyvern!"

With her words said, she focused on the image of her spear as it flew through the door and into her waiting hand. Twisting it around, she inserted the missile into a slot before holding the spear to the side.

"I always wanted to try summoning my weapon" Yuoji said before an explosion and several grunts of pain alerted her back to the fight.

"Huh, the UOG Heiress is wearing some type of armor" Ron said as he stood standing over Yang and Nora's prone forms, a several needles sticking out of their body. Pyrrha was still ready to fight with very little scratches on her. Before she could jump back in, Yukihira sped past her with her parasol ready, smacking towards the White Fang member.

"Awww, I wanted to have more fun with these ones" Sylvia shined as she stood with some scratches on her body healing themselves. A tired and distracted Blake was trying her hardest to hit the cobra woman while Weiss was speeding around her while Ren was nowhere to be seen. With a quick movement and glowing both yellow and red, she grabbed Blake by the arm and twisted her overhead into Weiss. Usually, Blake would have used Gambol Shroud to swing herself back into the fray. With the venom coursing through her veins, it made everything harder to concentrate on.

Seeing an opening, a grey colored Ren leapt off the tree he had scaled. He began to spin as he flew towards Sylvia only for her to lick her sai coating them with a black substance.

"Don't you know it's rude to come up to a lady from behind?" She said as she spun around with her sai blades held out. The spinning assault slowly pushed her back though she seemed to be smiling during all this. With a simple shove, she knocked Ren into the air as his weapons were knocked from his hand. "I wonder how your resisting my venom, I guess I'll have to try a different formula" she said darkly as she stabbed towards Ren. Ren looked surprised as he went to block with his arms. Before the blades could reach him, they clanged as they struck a different person. "Huh?" A blue fist was quickly sent her way forcing the faunus to dodge back. A quick backflip brought her out of harms way as she stared at the UOG Heiress.

'I thought that would have hurt' Nagoda spoke as he seemed to look over his body.

"Oh you'll be fine" Yuoji assured patting the armor on the shoulder as she pointed her spear towards Sylvia. "I don't know who you are but you and your partner suddenly came and attacked my friends. Now you will pay!"

Sylvia chuckled to herself causing Yuoji to turn her head in confusion.

"You think we just randomly attacked your group?" She said holding her Sai blades up. "We weren't targeting them, we were trying to get you and that Schnee girl".

'Don't let her get into your head Yuoji' Nagoda said.

" _Yeah, kick her butt!"_

With words of encouragement filling her head, she charged at the faunus girl. A burst of flames left the end of the spear, propelling her forward. Sylvia glowed yellow as she quickly moved around the armored girl. Raising her Sai above her, she went to cut the UOG Heiress in the face to immobilize her. As the blade drew close, Yuoji's blue helmet seemed to morph creating a full faceplate and with a raccoon like visor and a silver mouthpiece. The Sai bounced off the armor giving Yuoji the chance to slam her spear into the girl's side.

"What!"

Twisting around, Yuoji spun her Rising Wyvern around before going into a stance. Slightly angered that her attack bounced off, Sylvia coated her weapon in a more potent venom as she charged the girl. Yuoji held her blade flat in front of her as the blades parted. From the center of the pole, several small missiles fired out, erupting into four smaller projectiles each. Acting quickly, she slashed across the many small projectiles heading towards her. Each dust projectile created various explosions as they were knocked around the girl destroying the grimm hiding in the outskirts of the clearing.

"Take this!" she said as she began to rapidly stab around the armor as Yuoji stood still. Each blow struck near joints and where the armor seemed to be weaker only causing sparks to fly about. "Hahaha, fall to my venom!"

Flipping her Sai around, she stabbed towards Yuoji's neck as they stabbed into the opening. Pulling her blades out, she flipped backwards to see the effects of her venom take place.

"Is that all?" Yuoji said as Nagoda was busy patting himself off in pain in spirit while the visor and mouthpiece retracted. Spinning her blade around, she left several long slashes in the dirt around as she stood like a proud warlord on the path of victory. "I am Yuoji Ouka, and you have harmed my friends!"

 **A/N – And here it is. I am sure I am late to putting this out in December so Happy New Years everyone and bear witness to my latest procrastination of last year. I meant to put this out on the 31** **st** **but then KaijuX showed me the rise of Kumaso Kamagidon on Deviantart as well as Thy Lord Shrek vs Agent Kamagidon being released the same day. The days before were filled with me getting distracted by reading harry potter fanfiction and working a New Years stall. To say the least, I actually wasn't sure how to write this chapter but it just ended up like this somehow.**

 **Originally, I didn't know which girl I was going to go with as I don't want to go the Harem Route as I don't know how to write a good harem story. I planned to just go with the flow and go along with what comes to mind. You might be thinking, "Doesn't falling in love break the curse?" It's a semblance that passes between people randomly till either death or the holder somehow gets rid of it. Also to the people who said something about Semblences helping their users, Qrow's semblance is literally Bad Luck which steals luck from both allies and enemies. If that's not a bad semblance where your best friend could die because you sucked all the luck out of them, than I don't know what could be worse. Maybe having everything around you die or wither away over time would be bad as well as it would leave you alone worrying over the safety of others. The Absolute Choices Semblance stays. As for Utage Sensei, she got rid of her Absolute Choices but has no recollection on how she did so in this story and you can probably guess where they ended up.**

 **The kissing and confession was originally going to be a kiss on the forehead and a simple awkward confession but then I remembered that the song choice still had another day to go before wearing off. Then I started looking for love songs that sound good as confessions when I remembered about Jason Chen and his song Best Friend. I was going to use that song when I realized Nagoda's best friend in this story and in most others, is either Nicola or Lily with only Nicola being in this one. Then I found Unexpectedly and it all went from there as it was between that and Gravity. You can probably guess which one won out in the end.**

 **I hope you all end up hating me for a year long cliffhanger because I deserve it for having little inspiration last year. While writing this, I realized just how much I've gotten used to writing fight sequences after realizing this whole chapter is just one big fight. Next chapter should be slightly better and hopefully come sooner. My New Year's Resolution is to write more often and get into the habit of writing when I can though that will be harder with College Applications and Scholarships I still need to strive for. This is Daozang signing out.**

 **Choice :** **1\. Gain the ability to become enhancive women's undergarments and attach yourself to the nearest girl for a day.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hello. Nagoda here. You're probably wondering, why the screaming.

"Hmm?"

A blue orb quickly struck Yukihira in the head as it transformed into a light blue bow. She had very little clothing on at the moment wearing only a light blue polka dot matching Bra and Panties.

'I didn't know this would happen either!' I shouted out telepathically. It was weird being undergarments. 'You can feel everything surprisingly'.

"When you change back, death".

' **WHYYYYYY!** '

Let it be known that Yukihira completely annihilated the opposition along with most of the emerald forest in her rampage. Days later, the teachers of Beacon Academy would later find the broken, beat up body of a student they had thought lost before he collapsed and transformed into a bra and panties.

 **Choose**

 **Continue reading**

 **Stop reading**


End file.
